Who Will Be Betrayed?
by Pepper4576
Summary: As a kit, she met a cat. He saved her life like the hero from every story. She falls in love, though, and there's just one obstacle of them being together. He's in another clan. Not only that, but a cat in her clan loves her, and every cat assumes that they're in love. To make matters worse, one of her sisters loves the cat she does, and the other wants to steal her fake love.
1. Here Is Where We Met

**Here's a story I hope is enjoyed! Please read and review, good or bad!**

* * *

There was a small crack in the rock's surface, but it wasn't too small. Dapplekit could squeeze in easily. Once she was in, however, she felt trapped, like the cave walls were pressing against her, forcing air out of her lungs.

She spotted Creamkit dart past, her eyes narrowed. "I smell you, Dapplekit!" she meowed. She narrowed her eyes, then continued walking.

Dapplekit gasped for air and wished she was out of that cave. Immediately she started for the exit, unable to last another moment trapped. Her claws scrapped the stone as she yanked herself free, taking in the fresh air.

"Gotcha!"

Dapplekit yelped as her footing was taken from her by Creamkit. She scrambled to her paws, shaking out her fur. "Fine," she muttered, her tail flicking. "You win. But that's only because that cave is a death trap!" She looked at the small crack, shaking her head. "I dare you to squeeze in there!"

Creamkit shook her head, her eyes wide. "No! No way!"

Dapplekit rolled her eyes, but inwardly shivered and thought of the suffocating feeling of being trapped in that cave.

"You guys, I'm bored," Rainkit whined, her eyes glancing toward the camp entrance. "I wish we were apprentices now!" Her eyes flickered down in thought, then back up to Dapplekit. "Can we go out?" She was instantly excited, jumping to her paws.

Dapplekit fluffed up her fur. _We'd get into so much trouble, _she thought doubtfully. "Mmm..." Her mind drifted. _That is...if we're caught. _Her fur tingled with excitement. "Alright."

Rainpaw let out a small squeal of excitement. Dapplekit rolled her eyes as she watched her sister, but felt a surge of her own eagerness. Of course, they had to be smart about this. They could just walk out of camp, obviously. They needed a plan.

Dapplekit glanced around, realizing how little warriors were actually in camp. Before she could think where they could have gone, she spotted an exit. It was small and tight, but they would fit through.

"Come on!" she said. Dapplekit skidded to a halt beside the opening, It looked small and cramped, just like the crack in the boulder. "Er...you go first, Rainkit." Upon glancing at her sisters, she realized that she owed them an explanation. After all, she was their leader. "You wanted to go out. And it was your idea, so you go out."

Rainpaw nodded, shrugging. Dapplekit watched as Creamkit followed her, the she-kit quivering with excitement. Dapplekit took a deep breath, her lungs already grasping for air. _Just go! _She shut her eyes and dived through the opening, reappearing moments later.

"Easy," Dapplekit declared, her heart still pounding in her chest. She had felt a jolt of terror for the split moment she had been confined, but it was over now. As she calmed herself down, she glanced up at the forest, having never seen it before.

There were leaves covering the ground, not missing a spot. "Wow!" Rainpaw murmured. "It's so different than in camp." She pawed a leaf as it fell through the air, quietly settling on the ground in front of them.

"Well," Dapplekit said, ears up. "Let's start moving." She tasted the air, mostly to act cool. A strange, foul smell touched her nose. "This way!" Dapplekit gestured with her tail toward the scent. Whatever it was, they would find it and warn the camp somehow without being caught. They'd be heroes!

Dapplekit watched the scenery as they passed, thinking it was only two weeks until they were apprenticed. Not long, that was for sure. Then they would be the cats patrolling the area pretty soon.

"Uh...Dapplekit?" Rainkit whispered, shrinking back.

Dapplekit glanced back at her, shaking her head. "What? Having second thoughts?" She turned her head forward, her heart freezing right then and there. "Great StarClan...," she whispered.

A creature, not very tall but quite long, stood before them. It towered over them and looked extremely powerful, it's long claws scraping the ground. Dapplekit cringed as the bush shook, revealing another one.

"Run!" Creamkit shrieked, scrambling backwards.

Dapplekit did not question her. She started to move, her paws slipping on the leaves. She was a mess, leaves covering her pelt, as she ran the first direction her legs would carry her. _Oh StarClan help! _she pleaded, skidding on some leaves to make a turn. The debris flew up into the air after her.

The loud thumps on the ground assured her one of the creatures was following her, while the other must've chased Creamkit and Rainkit the other direction.

Dapplekit felt her paws tiring and her lungs screaming for more air. Of course, it was her luck that she had no place to go. She frantically scanned ahead, spotting a tree with some actual grip so that she could climb.

With her last burst of speed, Dapplekit flung herself on the tree, sinking her claws into the bark and pulling herself onto a higher branch, just out of the creature's reach.

It stared at her, black eyes on its target. Dapplekit pressed herself against the wood, trying to desperately catch her breath. She glanced down at it again, swallowing hard. "What even is it?" she managed to gasp out, but realized she was alone and talking to herself. How embarrassing.

"I think it's a badger. I honestly thought they were bigger," a voice commented.

Dapplekit whirled around, her ears flat on her head. "Who's there?" she hissed, managing to find her voice. She dug her claws into the bark and fluffed up her fur.

"Mmm...just me. I know, I know. Such a disappointment." A grey and black tabby tom made himself visible from the tree branch just above her. He was a kit, maybe just a quarter moon older than she was.

"Who are you?" Dapplekit snapped, her ears moving forward.

The grey kit shrugged, his amber eyes calm. "Is that really important with that badger offspring clawing at my tree? I come here frequently, actually, and I don't want the bark torn off." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the shredded bits on the ground. "Oh, look, now you've done it. It's ruined."

"Who cares? We're trapped up here, can't you see that?" Dapplekit meowed, trying to force the fear from her voice. _Who is this cat? Why is he so...brave? No...fearless._

The grey kit frowned. "Oh, yeah, then there's that. I'm blaming that one on you, though."

"Who are you?" Dapplekit repeated in a growl, bunching her muscles and springing to the next branch. She barely made it, her claws scraping the bark. It took effort to finally pull herself up.

"So, not only do you ruin the base of this tree, but now you're determined to ruin the branches?" the grey kit meowed, sighing when looking at the claw marks. "I'm Ashkit, from SunClan."

"You said you came here a lot? How? You're just a kit!"

Ashkit blinked, shaking his head. "Just a kit? That's how. Nobody cares. Not with all this badger invasion and whatever." He jumped another branch higher, more perfected than Dapplekit. He had clearly had time to polish his skills here.

She narrowed her eyes, but clutched the limb she was on tightly. "When will it go away?" Of course, she didn't expect an answer. No cat could know for sure, or even have an answer, except maybe Ashkit.

"Well, here's the thing. You're close enough to be teasing it. Climb higher." Ashkit meowed, scooting over on his branch and patting it with his paw. "It's cozy up here."

Dapplekit stared at the spot, confused. Who was this cat? Ashkit, obviously, but he was different, strange. _I cannot trust him. Not yet, anyway. He's done nothing to earn my trust._ She shook her head to say 'no', glancing at the badger. It was losing interest anyway.

"Over here!"

Dapplekit's head shot up at the voice, a familiar one at that. Her clan had found her!

"Oh my...I'm dead!" she muttered, shaking her head. Every cat knew they snuck out and there would be a punishment waiting.

Ashkit cleared his throat. "If I might add my thoughts for this certain scenario. My personal opinion is that you look very much alive to me, and I quite honestly believed you'd be happy to see the rescue team coming to get you."

"I...I am in so much trouble!" Dapplekit found herself clinging to the tree again. She straightened her posture. "Oh, well. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Really? It looked to me you were scared of that badger, and just a moment ago you were frightened of your punishment. Quite frankly you had me fooled." Ashkit rolled his eyes.

_Of course he has to win, _Dapplekit thought flatly, her tail lashing. She didn't have time to think long, as the clan sped into the clearing.

Two warriors instantly leapt on the badger, while Foxstep ran to the base of the trunk, leaping up.

"Oh, here we go. Look at that, he's wrecking the bark too. I think it runs in the clan," Ashkit meowed before disappearing.

Dapplekit glanced up squinting and wishing she could spot him. However, he had silently slipped away, leaving Dapplekit alone. She let out a squeal as Foxstep grabbed her scruff. "Got her!" he called down, starting to slide down the tree.

"I can handle myself!" Dapplekit complained, wiggling as Foxstep still held her, even after he got to the ground. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance," the red warrior mumbled, making Dapplekit roll her eyes. He had been a warrior for a half moon and now he was the boss of her? She kicked in his grasp, but finally stopped.

Mintflower let out a hiss as the badger ran away. She lashed her tail, ears flat. "Nothing compared to their mother," she snarled. "Best to get them out before they grow up."

Daisynose nodded. "Are you okay, Dapplekit?" she meowed, concern flickering in her green eyes.

"I'm fine!" Dapplekit snapped, struggling again to get free from Foxstep. She finally managed it, hitting the ground on her paws. "What happened to Rainkit and Creamkit?"

"Well," Mintflower started, glancing at Daisynose. "They're okay. Let's get you back." She gently nudged Dapplekit, which made Dapplekit irritated. _Mouse-brains! Can't they see I managed myself back there just fine? _

She looked over her shoulder at the tree, then sighed. What was Ashkit doing? He was sure something.

* * *

**Review please! Then I'll post chapter two!**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter two in Rainkit perspective.**

* * *

The camp seemed to be in chaos. Cats with blood matted in their fur were being treated by the medicine cat, Rushwater, while every other cat paced in the clearing. Rainkit kept her head down, hoping to not catch any cat's eye.

_Why did we leave camp?What kind of mouse-brained idea did I come up with? _she thought, angry at herself. Was Dapplekit dead? Hurt?

Rainkit glanced at Creamkit, who also had her head lowered. As she turned to head, Rainkit leapt to her paws. "Dapplekit!" she cried out, delighted for a split second to see her sister.

Dapplekit's eyes met hers, though hers weren't as joyous to see her sisters alive. She held her head up and met every cat's gaze. Rainkit admired that about her. She was always so brave and powerful.

"What happened?" Dapplekit asked as she padded up to Rainkit and Creamkit.

Rainkit exchanged a glance with Creamkit, who seemed tired. "Well," Rainkit started, excited to tell their tale of adventure, despite how stupid it was. "So, Creamkit and I ran the other way. One of the young badgers chased us, and we guessed the other was after you. So we ran straight into a patrol of cats. How about you?"

"Me?" Dapplekit snorted. "While some cats saved your tails, I actually didn't have a patrol to save me."

"Really?" Rainkit gasped, eyes widening. "Wow! What'd you do?"

Dapplekit shrugged. "I climbed a tree and waited it out. It was the smart thing to do in the situation." She started to lift her pelt to get the dirt off.

Rainkit paws tingled with excitement after hearing her sister's story of bravery. "That's so cool!" she meowed.

Pawsteps approached, making Rainkit turn to see Brackenstar staring down at them. His eyes flickered with disapproval as he gazed. Rainkit shrunk down under the fierce star, but Dapplekit calmly met his gaze.

"What were you thinking?" the leader started, ears flat. "You could have gotton yourselves killed. Your clanmates killed!" He shook his head with disbelief. "I can't even thing of a suitable punishment."

Grasswhisker, the clan's only elder, padded forward, a slight limp in her walk. "Am I hearing this correctly?" she asked. "Three kits snuck out and caused trouble for the whole clan. It reminds me of two disaster making kits from my warrior days. Who were they? I think one of them was you, Brackenstar."

Brackenstar looked down. "It's not the point," he meowed. However, he looked back at the kits with softer eyes. "I'll make it fair. Clean the elder's den." With that he stood, starting to pad over to Rushwater. He dipped his head to him respectfully, then started talking.

Rainkit got to her paws. "That's good. No delayed apprenticeship. Only the elder's den." She turned to Creamkit, who sighed.

Dapplekit shook her head. "This is just so...," she hissed, her ears laying flat. "Let's get this over with." She shook out her fur as she walked to the medicine cat's den for some feathers to fill Grasswhisker's nest.

Rainkit sighed, looking at her paws. "She's mad, and it's my fault," she complained to Creamkit, who seemed very confused and out of it.

"Well...whatever," Creamkit responded ,absent-minded. Her tail curled around her paws, while she stared at the ground in front of her.

Rainkit's tail drooped. _Am I the only one grateful for the easy punishment? _she thought in disbelief. In fact, Dapplekit seemed lost in thought too.

"Here," the leader kit meowed, spitting out the feathers. "Help me carry these to the den."

Rainkit grabbed a mouthful of the feathers, wrinkling her nose. She didn't like it, and knew it was what waited for her when she became an apprentice.

Apprenticeship seemed exciting. Most cats learned to protect and help their clan, and they fell in love. Rainkit wanted to be like those cats. A respected warrior with a mate and kits of her own. She's raise her family in her footsteps and she's contribute to keeping the clan full of thriving warriors.

"Rainkit!" Creamkit meowed, shoving her sister.

Rainkit gasped, dropping the feathers. She stared around her, only to find her two siblings glaring at her. "What?" She looked further. They were in the elder's den and Dappekit had already started clearing out the old feathers. She realized how she must've looked, letting them do the work. Her fur heated up with embarrassment. "Er...sorry."

"It's your fault we're in this mess, so you take the dirty feathers," Dapplekit ordered, her voice wavering. "Ugh! You know, it isn't really your fault. It's partly mine."

Rainkit gave her sister a grateful glance, to which Dapplekit responded with a small nod. Creamkit, however, was worse. "How can you say that? Her idea, her fault!"

"And we both went along with it," Dapplekit pointed out, her tone sharpening. "What is this arguing doing us? It isn't helping our cause here. Let's just do the chore and have it finished with."

Rainkit felt a wave of relief for having her confident sister aid her. Rainkit knew she was too shy to stand up for herself, and she appreciated when Dapplekit stood up for her.

Creamkit rolled her eyes, lashing her cream colored fur. She took a mouthful of old feathers and spit them out outside of the den.

Rainkit watched her go, feeling a small bit of sadness. "Come on," she meowed. She picked up her pile of feathers and dropped it by the nest. She dragged the remaining stale feathers out into Creamkit's pile.

_Is this my fault? I mean, it was my idea, _Rainkit thought as she walked back in. She tried to lift her drooping tail, but a mixture of fatigue and guilt made it weigh as much as a boulder. _I just want some sleep!_

"Done," Dapplekit meowed.

Rainkit turned and started for the exit, but Creamkit darted past her, hitting her side as she went. Rainkit recoiled away, finding Dapplekit beside her.

"Don't mind her," Dapplekit meowed. "Share a sparrow with me?"

Rainkit nodded. "Sure," she said tiredly. She hated sparrow, mice was more her style. However, she didn't want to object.

Despite the commotion, the freshkill pile was stocked. Dapplekit pulled a sparrow from the middle, dragging back to the edge of the clearing. "So, while I was out, I sort of...strayed from the truth," she started. "I met a cat. He was from another clan."

"Really?" Rainkit gasped, feeling her interest spark. "What was his name? Was he from DuskClan?"

Dapplekit's eyes were full of wonder as she spoke. "SunClan, actually. His name was Ashkit, and apparently he snuck out all the time. He was in a place just outside of both our territories, I think. It didn't smell like either clan." She paused, taking a bite. Rainkit took one too, remembering she was supposed to be eating. "He wasn't like any other cat. He was different."

"You're in love with him!" Rainkit blurted, her eyes gleaming. _Uh-oh. That's bad. He's from another clan! _

"What the-" Dapplekit meowed, shocked. "No way!"

"Oh." Rainkit relaxed. "Thank StarClan. That would've been very, very bad."

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you thought. **

**Chapter three summary: The kits are now apprentices, and tonight there's a Gathering. Dapplepaw hopes to see Ashpaw there, not expecting Rainpaw to do the same. **


	3. Butterflies

**Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters. This one is back in Dapplepaw's perspective.**

**I'm going to add some bits of information before the chapters so you can get a better understanding of the characters, plot, etc. If there's anything in particular you'd like me to say, then comment that.**

**Here is the perspectives you can expect from this story. You can also request who's point of view I should write from next in the comments.**

**You can expect perspectives from:**

**Dapplepaw (the main character)**

**Rainpaw (central character)**

**Creampaw (supporting character)**

**Ashpaw (main character)**

**Foxstep (supporting character)**

**Rosepaw (supporting character)**

* * *

Brackenstar's voice rang clear throughout camp. "Dapplekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dapple_paw_. Your mentor will be Streamskip. I hope Streamskip will pass down all he/she knows on to you."

Dapplepaw's paws tingled with excitement. It was hard to hold herself in place. She looked up at Brackenstar, her eyes gleaming.

Brackenstar continued, "Streamskip, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Grasswhisker, and you have shown yourself to be confident and brave. You will be the mentor of Dapplepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dapplepaw."

He bent down and touched her shoulder. Dapplepaw scrambled over to Streamskip, touching her nose as gently as she could. She exchanged a look with Rainpaw, who sat by Hawkfeather, and Creampaw, who sat next to her mentor Silverwhisker.

After the meeting was dismissed, Dapplepaw couldn't contain herself any longer. "What are we doing? Are we going to the Gathering tonight?"

Streamskip also seemed eager. It was her first apprentice. "Actually, I asked Brackenstar. He said if you three perform well today, you can go."

"So what will we be doing?"

"Patrolling the SunClan borders," Streamskip replied. "Rainpaw will be at the DuskClan borders with Creampaw." She glanced around. "Foxstep will be joining us. He's a new warrior, but he still needs experience."

Dapplepaw felt a strange wave of fresh eagerness come over her. She couldn't place why.

The ginger warrior padded over to them. He dipped his head to Streamskip, then nodded to Dapplepaw, who looked away. He was the one who tried to carry her back to camp after the badger attack, when she could clearly handle herself. "Dapplepaw, I'll be happy to work along side you now."

"Let's go," Streamskip meowed. She started for the entrance, Dapplepaw following closely behind.

"Pay attention, you don't want to get lost again," Foxstep meowed, glancing at her.

"I can manage just fine," Dapplepaw snapped, her ears laying flat for a moment. She quickened her pace so she was beside Streamskip instead. "How big is the territory?"

"Big," Streamskip answered. "LeafClan has the largest territory. In a battle moons ago we reclaimed much of stolen land from SunClan." She leapt over a fallen log, one with a very wide diameter. "That is the Fallen Pine," she called, pausing to wait for Dapplepaw.

Dapplepaw noticed it was different than the other trees. The bark was rougher and there a smell, very faint, that was different than the maples that made up their part of the forest.

She tried to leap over it as gracefully as Streamskip did, but she only made it to the top of the log, having to jump from there to get to the other side. Still, Streamskip seemed impressed. "You'll be a very good jumper," she commented.

Dapplekit looked at the colored leaves sprinkled around. It was leaf-fall, after all. Yet, the majority of the leaves were still on the maples. She could only imagine the leaves coating the ground in a thick layer once they had all fallen.

"Are we close to SunClan?" Dapplepaw couldn't help but ask. She was drinking in all the information Streamskip and Foxstep said, but wanted to confront a SunClan patrol. Maybe Ashkit would be there. He certainly had to be Ashpaw by then.

"Here we are," Streamskip said as the maple trees thinned and a few pine trees sprinkled the area. She stopped. "This is our border.

Dapplepaw peered past it, noticing the sparse amounts of trees, all pines of some sort. She could see why it was SunClan. It was open and rocky, good places to lay in the sun. She shuddered, though, at what hid in the rocks.

"DuskClan is the opposite," Foxstep meowed, noticing Dapplepaw examining the area. "It's all shaded and marshy."

"I like our territory best," Dapplepaw meowed. "So, is there a patrol around here?" She wanted to see some foreign cats. And as much as she's hate to admit, maybe even Ashpaw.

Streamskip's ears flew up as pawsteps approached. Dapplepaw listened as the sound neared and a SunClan patrol did come into view. She brightened as she heard a familiar voice.

"Trouble? Are you serious? I think LeafClan is the last thing from trouble. I mean, it's all in the name. _Leaf_Clan. Answer me honestly, does that sound threatening to you?"

_Ashpaw! _Dapplepaw thought, leaning forward.

"Can we help you?" a light grey she-cat asked, her eyes narrowed.

Streamskip dipped her head politely. "We were just patrolling," she answered calmly. "We'll be off."

Dapplepaw glanced at Ashpaw, who met her gaze. His amber eyes flickered warmly for a moment before he turned to stare up at Foxstep and Streamskip.

Dapplepaw turned around as her patrol started to leave. She quickly caught up to them, trying to push Ashpaw from her mind.

"Our first Gathering!" Rainpaw meowed, a skip in her walk.

Dapplepaw nodded, glancing at Creampaw, who also seemed genuinely excited. Her mind drifted to Ashpaw. Would he be there? _Stop it! Pretend you never met him. Just act like it was your first Gathering, but be normal!_

It was easier than she thought to focus on the gathering of the clans. How many cats would be there? She'd never seen any DuskClan cats before.

"Did you two run into a patrol?" she asked, turning to her sisters.

Creamkit shook her head. "No, but we heard you did!" She quickly padded ahead of them to talk to Foxstep. They had known him as an apprentice as well, so it wasn't strange.

Rainpaw moved closer to her to keep talking, her voice lower. "Was Ashpaw on the patrol?" she whispered.

"Um...actually, yes," Dapplepaw meowed. Just as her mind was clear Rainpaw brought Ashpaw back up.

Rainpaw brightened. "Maybe we'll meet him, don't you think? You two are already friends, right?"

"I don't know if I'd say that. We're from two different clans, Rainpaw. We can't exactly be friends." Dapplepaw denied, choosing to ignore a small pinch of hurt from the cold, hard fact.

Rainpaw shrugged. "Well, whatever, then."

Dapplepaw could see the clearing where the clans met up ahead. She quickened her pace, a thrill of eagerness hitting her. It appeared the other two clans were already there by the number of cats and the crossing scents.

She spotted Smokestar from DuskClan perched on her rock, while Hollowstar from SunClan was beside her. Brackenstar leapt onto the third rock with ease, dipping his head to the two leaders.

Dapplepaw searched the crowd. She spotted a familiar gray tabby pelt and started for it. "Rainpaw, let's talk with other apprentices!" she meowed.

Rainpaw shrunk away from all the cats, nervous. "Okay," she murmured, doubt flickering in her blue eyes.

Dapplepaw padded over to the group of apprentices. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized she didn't know what to say. "Hello," she muttered lamely.

"I saw you at the border today. Now, please, to clear this issue up, where you an attack party?" Ashpaw asked, his amber eyes gleaming.

Dapplepaw shook her head, relaxing. "No, of course not." She dipped her head to the circle of apprentices. "I'm Dapplepaw, and this is my sister, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw dipped her head slightly. "Hello."

Ashpaw nodded his head. "I'm sure you all know by now, I'm Ashpaw." He looked at a fellow SunClan apprentice. "This is Rosepaw." He turned to a DuskClan tom. "And that's Sparrowpaw."

Dapplepaw brightened. Rainpaw squeezed forward, her attention focused on Ashpaw. Her eyes gleamed. She was about to say something when Flowerpaw came over. Dapplepaw was relieved to have some cats from her own clan there as well.

"Hey, Sparrowpaw!" Flowerpaw touched noses with the tom. "Did you know, he saved my life once?" she asked the two new apprentices. "It was a battle, but I almost fell off a ledge until he saved me?"

"See, they're friends. We can be friends with cats from other clans." Rainpaw whispered. "Ashpaw will be my friend."

She scooted closer to him. "How long have you been an apprentice?" she asked as Rosepaw, Flowerpaw, and Sparrowpaw separated to talk.

"Just a quarter moon," Dapplepaw answered. "Correct me if I'm wrong, though."

Ashpaw nodded. "Yep, a quarter moon. But judging by how Dapplepaw here has her kit fur, I'd say you're made apprentices today." He glanced at her, a smirk in his eyes.

"Kit fluff? Are you kidding me?" Dapplepaw gasped, looking at her fur. "It's naturally fluffy!" She lashed her tail, shoving him lightly.

"It looks like kit fluff to me. But hey, I'm not judging. Heros don't judge."

"Heros?" Dapplepaw exclaimed, eyes widening. "You hardly helped in that tree!"

Ashpaw rolled his eyes. "You never asked."

"Should you have to ask a hero?"

Ashpaw stared at her, curious then. "Congratulations. I've never had some cat argue with me for so long."

Rainpaw piped up. "Well, why don't you sit by me, Ashpaw?" she suggested, sorting of stepping toward an open area. "It's about to start. I think." She turned to Dapplepaw. "I think Foxstep mentioned wanting to sit next to you. I'm sure to apologize."

"I don't need his apology," Dapplepaw meowed, her tail flicking. "Fine, well, whatever. I'll sit by Creampaw." She whirled around, her stomach full of butterflies. Why? It was strange, talking to Ashpaw. He generally did that, though the last time she assumed it was because of the badger clawing at the tree.

She spotted Foxstep, padding over to his side and sitting. "I heard from Rainpaw you wanted to sit beside me." She didn't bother to add enthusiasm.

Foxstep nodded, patting the ground next to him. "I want you to have a good view."

Dapplepaw reluctantly sat down, curling her tail over her paws.

A yowl from Smokestar started the Gathering.

"We have a new deputy," she called. "Shallowcreek!" She let cats from SunClan cheer, while some added in from DuskClan and LeafClan. "Also, prey is running good, as we have learned a new source of food from the swamp. The badgers have been absent and we haven't smelled any recently." She bowed her head, stepping back.

Brackenstar took a step forward. "LeafClan has just chased a badger and her two cubs out. No cat was harmed. Prey is thriving and the leaves have started to fall." He paused. "We have three new apprentices. Rainpaw, Dapplepaw, and Creampaw."

Dapplepaw heard her name chanted, and felt all eyes on her. "Stand up," Foxstep whispered beside her. She quietly got to her paws until the cheering died down. F

"Thanks," she whispered back.

Brackenstar nodded to signal he was done. Hollowstar stood, clearing his throat. "We, too, have a new apprentice. Ashpaw."

Dapplepaw found herself calling out his name as he stood up. She turned back to Hollowsstar once the crowd stopped.

"The sun is still warm, though the rocks are getting colder. Prey is still up and about, though there have been traces of dogs in the territory. The Twolegs let them run around. SunClan remains strong. The Gathering is dismissed."

Dapplepaw got to her paws again, shaking out her fur. She felt a nudge and turned to see Ashpaw, walking by her. "The tree?" That was all he said, though Dapplepaw had a fairly good understanding of what he meant.

There was no way she was going to meet him! It was against the code! She felt herself breaking, though.

_Fine, I'll go. Just to see what he wants._

"Ready?" Foxstep asked her. He was padding up the slope that led the way back to camp.

"Yep," Dapplepaw replied casually.

Rainpaw caught up with her, though she didn't speak. Creampaw flanked her other side, also silent. What was wrong with them?

* * *

**Please review your thoughts.**

**Chapter four summary: Dapplepaw turns up every morning for training tired, and Rainpaw is curious why, while Creampaw is focused on dragging Foxstep's attention away from Dapplepaw.**


	4. You're Just Tired From Training, Right?

**Here's chapter four! This one is in Creampaw's perspective.**

**Fact about Creampaw:**

**Creampaw is a white she-cat, with her pelt being tinted a slight brownish color to give her a cream colored appearance. She has medium blue eyes, with darker blue flecks on her irises. Her stomach fur, tail fur, muzzle, ear, and paw fur are all a shade lighter than the rest of her coat. Her fur is a medium-short length, but slightly longer around her belly fur and tail area.**

* * *

Creamkit flopped in her nest, exhausted, she was tired from the day's training and her paws felt heavy. She could barely force down a crow before her eyes shut themselves. Rainpaw didn't have it as bad. Hawkfeather was focusing on Rainpaw's slender build and was teaching her hunting and less fighting. However, Dapplepaw and she were subjected to days of battle training. Today they had concentrated on strengths. Dapplepaw could jump very high and Rainpaw was quiet and patient (you didn't need to stop and think about that). Creampaw, however, was good on the ground. She could keep her footing easily and would never slip.

"I can barely...barely keep myself from falling asleep," Dapplepaw meowed, her tail drooping and paws dragging. "And we worked with our strengths! I can't do weaknesses tomorrow!"

Creampaw nodded. "I know!" she meowed, thinking of her nest. "I want to take a break and work on hunting."

"I agree. I can catch squirrels and birds easily!" Dapplepaw complained, though Creampaw didn't blame her. She wanted to hunt for a few days as well.

Creampaw was about to doze off above her prey when a familiar ginger coat caught her eye. She tried to look more awake, though she was still uncertain why.

Foxstep walked up to them, his eyes taking in the scene. "I don't remember Silverwhisker working me this hard." He gave each of them a sympathetic look. "I can talk to Streamskip and see if you and I can go hunting tomorrow."

Creampaw felt a stab of jealousy. Why? It's not like it was unfair for Dapplepaw to get to go hunting, and she understood that there was no persuading Silverwhisker. It was not the hunting. No...it was Foxstep? Surely she couldn't mind that. They'd been friends since they were kits and he was an apprentice.

_I can't like him. I really can't. I'm an apprentice, and he's a warrior. Wait...that's not so bad. _Creampaw looked at Dapplepaw, knowing her sister wasn't interested. In fact, Dapplepaw was still upset about the badger thing, so she'd be doing her a favor if she made up an excuse as to why she couldn't go.

"She can't," Creampaw spoke up. "We're training tomorrow." She flinched at the look of disappointment in Foxstep's eyes but chose to ignore it.

Dapplepaw nodded with agreement. "Our weaknesses...how fun." She paused a moment. "But I really want to go hunting. Maybe the day after?"

Foxstep brightened. "Good idea, I'll go and talk to Streamskip." The red furred tom turned and padded up to the silver she-cat.

Creampaw's heart dropped. _No! We can go hunting another day, Dapplepaw! _"I thought you were mad at him." Anything to bring up the talk of hating Foxstep would be good.

"I can't say I'm too happy with him, but I'd do anything to hunt for a day." Dapplepaw yawned. "I'm going to sleep. I can't stay up another moment." She got up, shook out her fur lazily, and walked into the apprentice's den.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over yesterday's lesson. Dapplepaw, you're good at what?" Streamskip meowed loudly, Silverwhisker at her side. She looked at her apprentice, waiting for an answer.

"Agility. Things like jumping and running." Dapplepaw answered, still appearing exhausted from the night before.

"And Creampaw?"

Creampaw felt a little rested. "Using the ground to my advantage and staying on my paws."

"That's right," Silverwhisker meowed firmly. "So, in that case, you both need to learn how to fight when not using those skills." He glanced at Creampaw. "You and Dapplepaw will train without one ability." He paused. "Since you've got good balance, tuck your tail against yourself."

Creampaw hesitated. Her good balance was only due to her long tail, which was able to keep her steady. She could picture herself tripping over everything.

"And Dapplepaw, you must keep all your paws on the ground. No jumping, or climbing trees. This may seem easy, but for a cats used to using their strengths, their weaknesses become more difficult." Streamskip sat back, giving them the whole clearing.

Creampaw tucked her tail beside her, already feeling beaten. She glanced at Dapplepaw, who obviously got the easier end. However, she seemed troubled.

Creampaw leapt to Dapplepaw, who was clearly going to spring away. Instead, she scrambled clumsily out of the way. As Creampaw landed, she had to stand for a moment to regain her footing.

Dapplepaw rushed to Creampaw, using her paw to hit Creampaw's legs. Creampaw let out a yelp as she fell on her side.

She got up and faced Dapplepaw. Her sister started forward, but paused. Creampaw was ready, planting her paws firmly on the ground. There was no way Dapplepaw could knock her over and Dapplepaw knew it. However, Creamkit knew it was her only option since Dapplepaw couldn't take her feet off the ground to leap.

"Hey guys!"

Creampaw turned to see Rainpaw and a mouse at the edge of the clearing. Dapplepaw didn't take the exposed oppurtunity to tackle Creampaw. Instead, she padded to her side to stare at their sister.

"What are you doing? Holding your tail like that, I mean." Rainpaw's gaze pointed toward Creampaw, who unraveled it.

"Training," Dapplepaw replied almost bitterly. Creampaw was sure it partly from lack of sleep and the fact Rainpaw got to spend the morning hunting and patrolling.

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed. "You look pretty tired, Dapplepaw," she commented. "Worse than Creampaw."

"Well, I am. Unlike you, I train all day. From sunrise to sunset." Dapplepaw snapped, whirling around. She marched to the center of the clearing, her tail lashing.

Creampaw, too, flicked her tail. She felt a small prickle of irritation at Rainpaw's remark. It was true, Rainpaw did half the work but ate double the prey. Creampaw and Dapplepaw were sleep walking almost all the time from lack of sleep.

Rainpaw's eyes widened with bewilderment. "I'm sorry. Just, why are you two getting so little sleep?" she asked, her eyes flicking to Dapplepaw, Creampaw, then to the two mentors talking between themselves.

"Training," Creampaw answered curtly. "When are you going to train anyway?"

Hawkfeather caught up with her apprentice. "It's next," she replied, "I like to hunt first, but then we'll battle train. Maybe you two will still be training too."

"I seriously hope not," Creampaw growled, turning and padding toward the clearing. Normally she would not have been rude or disrespectful to a warrior, but her patience seemed thinner every day. She hardly tolerated anything anymore.

Streamskip cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two apprentices. Creampaw watched her, waiting for the next order, the next battle move. "It has come to our thoughts that maybe Silverwhisker and I have been overworking you."

"You think?" Dapplepaw muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Creampaw to hear.

Silverwhisker continued, "So, you can have the day off to do whatever you like. Tomorrow, Streamskip promised Foxstep to go hunting with you, Dapplepaw, upon the complaint that you have no free time."

Creampaw held her tongue. She needed to stop that. At least go along with it. She didn't want Dapplepaw getting any strange ideas about Foxstep, and she also wanted to prevent Foxstep from chasing after Dapplepaw.

"Wait, can I go?" Creampaw blurted, leaping to her paws. "Please, Silverwhisker? We haven't been hunting for so long! Hardly ever!"

Silverwhisker sighed, giving a small nod. "I suppose that's possible." He got up. "You two are dismissed.

* * *

Creampaw and Dapplepaw scrambled for their nests. As soon as she crashed into it, feathers flew up everywhere. She hardly cared. Within a moment, Dapplepaw was sound asleep, and Creampaw wasn't long after.

* * *

Creampaw blinked awake. It was sunset. Dapplepaw was still asleep, so she quickly stepped around her.

The freshkill pile was stocked. She chose a plump shrew for herself. Creampaw felt sick with hunger. She dropped it at the edge of camp beside Rainpaw, who ate a small mouse.

"Hey," Rainpaw meowed, pawing at her meal. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Hungry?" Creampaw rolled her eyes. She was famished. She ripped off a piece of flesh and scarfed it down. In a moment, she devoured the whole thing. "I was hungry."

Rainpaw let out a _mrrw _of laughter. She glanced around. "Is Dapplepaw still asleep?" she asked. "It's like she's been up all night."

"I can see how you'd say that, but trust me. It's just the training." Creampaw yawned. "In fact, I could use some more sleep."

Rainpaw nodded, but her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Alright then. Fine." She took a small bite of her mouse and let the subject drop.

* * *

**Please review, as it would make my day!**

**Next chapter: Rosepaw has a future planned with Ashpaw, though she suspects there will be obstacles in their path, particularly Dapplepaw.**


	5. You Can't Be Any Worse

**Here's chapter five, and the first chapter is Rosepaw's perspective. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I haven't fully thought about Rosepaw's character that much other than the basis of who she is. I'm still working on personality and backstory as well for her. I have the three sisters down, mostly. Definitely Dapplepaw, nearly Creampaw, and most of Rainpaw. **

**Fact:**

**Rosepaw was going to be Ashpaw's best friend before I changed it. Before that, she was going to be his sister. However, both Ashpaw and Rosepaw have no siblings currently. However, as a kit, Rosepaw had two other siblings before they drowned in a river after she dared them to go swimming. This has caused Rosepaw to have a fear of water.**

* * *

The sun lit her white fur, which was covered in leaves. Rosepaw enjoyed nothing more than basking in the sunlight on the smooth rocks. She had duties, but the freshkill pile was full and she had spent the morning training.

"I think this is a waste of time," Ashpaw commented beside her. He was crouched, staring at the smooth rock.

"Oh, yeah? Let's go snake hunting, then." Rosepaw got up, shaking out the leaves. LeafClan's ground was covered in shoulder height leaves, and the maple leaves hadn't even finished falling. There were so many that any breeze, small or not, blew them straight into SunClan territory.

Ashpaw spoke up as he padded off the giant rock. "Snake hunting? I personally don't get the thrill. You're chasing a creature that could bite you badly. More like a death threat. I'm up for it, but I'm just saying."

"That's the thrill. Chasing something that could hurt you."

"Why don't we go badger hunting?" Ashpaw asked, a spark lighting in his eyes.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "That's dangerous!"

"I thought snake hunting was dangerous. It was fun so you could get the - what was it - _thrill? _I think badger hunting would be more rewarding."

"You're impossible."

"And yet I'm standing right here."

Rosepaw sighed. She'd have to get used to him if they were going to be mates one day. Every cat expected it, even herself. Yes, she liked him, but he talked like that all the time. She could change him obviously, but still, she wished he was different.

"Let's just go," Ashpaw meowed, hopping off the rock. He led the way to the Stone Pit. It had been washed out when the river flooded moons ago, leaving many bare rocks where snakes liked to hide.

Rosepaw leapt onto a big boulder in the middle. Ashpaw landed beside her, watching for any movement. "Okay, ready?" she asked. Their small movements had caused the snakes to slither back into hiding/

"Ready to what? Sit here and wait for them to come back out? Oh, I am so ready." Ashpaw gazed at the rocks, his eyes scanning for any motion.

Rosepaw sighed, turning the other direction. She stared at the unmoving shapes. This wasn't much of a thrill at all.

Suddenly a small shape slithered out. Rosepaw crouched down, signaling with her tail for Ashpaw to be quiet. The snake crept out more until it was flat on the surface.

She gathering her strength to leapt. In one swift movement, she sprung at the snake, the same time Ashpaw yelled, "No!"

She saw his grey pelt flash forward, hitting her so she tumbled into the rocks. Pain seared her shoulder on her left front leg. She winced, imagined herself crippled on the rocks.

Rosepaw opened her eyes, seeing Ashpaw staring at her from another stone. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyes wide.

Rosepaw let out a hiss. "Are you mouse-brained? What was that for? I had that snake!" She started to try and get up, but agony shot down her spine when she moved the leg.

Ashpaw glanced at what must have been where the snake had hidden again. "That one was poisonous. It had the rattle on the tip of its tail and a triangular head."

"So?" Rosepaw spat, struggling to get to her paws. "Stoneheart didn't mention anything about venomous snakes to me." She rolled her eyes. _Like that snake would've gotten me anyway! It would be dead the moment I got my paws on it!_

Ashpaw jumped down to a closer rock. "Sagewhisker did," he replied matter-o-factly. "And she's the deputy, so she's more experienced."

"Fine. Whatever." Rosepaw put her paws up and forced herself to stand. She gritted her teeth and winced, refusing to show pain as much as she could. Still, she finally made it up. "Let's get back to camp. It's dusk."

"Sure," Ashpaw meowed, his eyes flicking to her leg. "Are you hurt? Because that would definitely suck. Especially with training and stuff like that."

"Be quiet!"

"That's proven to be very hard for me to do," Ashpaw answered. He sighed. "Let me help you back to camp. You can see Goldenspot." He looked concerned and guilty. "I didn't mean to get you hurt, just to save your life."

"No, it's fine." Rosepaw started limping toward camp. "I'm surprise some warriors haven't been looking for us. We've been out for a while now."

"Oh well, they must know we can handle ourselves," Ashpaw answered. He padded, ahead, glancing back at her. "I think we are nearing camp. We've only been apprentices for a moon, so I can't be too sure."

"That should be long enough for us to know our territory." Rosepaw rolled her eyes, knowing very well he knew where he was going.

Ashpaw shrugged. "I like to pace myself. I wouldn't want to make the rash decision of memorizing the territory and accidentally lose the information on training." He pricked his ears, his head raising. "I hear a patrol, I think."

Rosepaw flicked her ears up, straining for any sounds. It distracted her from the pain in her walk. "I'm pretty sure you heard a bird." She had caught a faint rustling, but it had vanished as quick as a bird could fly away.

Ashpaw shrugged. "Like I said, we don't need them." He paused. "Well, yes, we do. But not right now. Let's chat, like the cliche apprentices we should be. The ones that spend all their times ranting about their adventures in attempt to brag about them."

"Okay, fine," Rosepaw meowed, teeth gritted as agony shot up her leg when she stepped down hard with her injured leg. "How did you know that LeafClan apprentice?"

The thought had been prodding her mind ever since the Gathering. He had looked at her with familiarity. How had he known her? The worst part was that he almost seemed happy to see her, and it was unusual for Ashpaw to let on any emotion if he didn't want to.

Ashpaw slightly stiffened but quickly hid it. Rosepaw only caught a faint movement before he was calm, as though nothing had happened. "I didn't. I mean, I did know her. But that's only because I saw her at a border patrol the same day."

"You were nice to her!" Rosepaw protested, refusing to take the easy route and accept his answer. She wanted him to stand by his statement that he doesn't know her.

Ashpaw's voice became less casual and more serious. "And do you want me to be rude to her? I don't particularly want to create problems with the other clans." He quickened his pace just a bit.

Rosepaw opened her mouth, then closed it. There wasn't a way she would get him to say otherwise. She shrugged, pleased about the answer. _He doesn't know her, which is great. Thank StarClan! _She limped quicker, catching up to him.

"There's camp,"Ashpaw meowed, entering it.

Rosepaw blinked, the rays of sunshine still lighting the clearing. It was a perfect camp. It was open so the sun could shine in and covered from the rain by a large pine tree.

"What in the name of StarClan...?" Stoneheart snapped, taking in Rosepaw's limp. "What happened."

"Well, I'll tell you. See, we went snake hunting. That was Rosepaw's idea. It was supposed to give her a _thrill_, if you know that that means. Anyway, so she stupidly started chasing a rattle snake. So then I heroically pushed her out of the way, but she betrays the saying 'cats always land on their feet', because she landed on her side and hurt her shoulder." He glanced back at her, eyes narrow.

Rosepaw ducked her head, embarrassed. Of course when he said it like that it sounded bad! She gazed up, only to find Stoneheart staring at her. "Is this true?" he asked, his expression annoyed.

"Er...sort of. It didn't really happen like that-"

"Go to Goldenspot's den. Get treated, and we will talk about consequences later," Stoneheart said, his voice full of irritation. "Sagewhisker can hear your story and decide what to do with you." His gaze drifted to Ashpaw. He turned around to go and get freshkill, his sil ver fur flashing in the sun.

She flattened her ears and turned on Ashpaw. "What was that?" she snarled. "How are we going to be mates if we can't even get along?" She whipped around, starting for the medicine cat's den. She felt his gaze burn into her fur and ignored it, only slightly conscious of what she had just said.

* * *

**I would love it if you reviewed for this chapter to let me know what you think of the story. This chapter wasn't really part of the plot, but I figured that I needed to have a chapter in SunClan perspective, as well as something on Rosepaw and Ashpaw. **

**Next chapter: Dapplepaw goes on her hunting trip with Foxstep. While she thinks wants to ignore Foxstep to the best of her abilities, he is determined to get back on her good side.**

**Question: Which pairing is your favorite? Rosepaw and Ashpaw or Dapplepaw and Ashpaw?**


	6. Foxstep's Deal

**Here's chapter six, I believe. It's in Dapplepaw's perspective again. I considered making it in Foxstep's, but that would reveal too much about him. In this chapter I was originally going to involve Creampaw a lot more, but I decided not to. I also rewrote parts of this chapter over and over again. I can't say I'm happy with it still, but I can't figure out how to write it better.**

**Fact:**

**Creampaw was supposed to be the main character for the story, but I changed it to Dapplepaw instead.**

* * *

Dapplepaw looked at the clouds, letting out a small hiss. Of course, just when she gets to go hunting it starts to rain? Surely there would still be some prey out!

"Are you all coming?" Foxstep asked, a slight frown forming on his face. His ginger tail flicked with irritation.

Dapplepaw glanced around her. There was quite a number of cats gathered together. Creampaw, Rainpaw, herself, Foxstep, and Streamskip. Creampaw had insisted she come, much to Silverwhisker's annoyance. It was the first time Creampaw had displayed any annoying apprentice traits.

"Are we ready?" Dapplepaw asked, ignoring Foxstep's question. "It looks like it's about to rain, and when it does the prey will hide." She glanced up at the sky, watching the grey clouds gather above them.

She had slept especially good that night. Well, the fact was she actually slept. She had met Ashpaw in the tree outside the territory the night after the Gathering, and they decided to keep meeting. Dapplepaw agreed because, despite how wrong she knew it was, she really, _really _wanted to go back, which was a strange feeling.

Except, the night before the last, Dapplepaw informed Ashpaw she needed extra sleep and said they couldn't meet. He understood, or, rather, he said he did. Dapplepaw was positive that he didn't understand because she was sure his training wasn't as bad.

It was strange, being around Ashpaw. He had something to say about everything. He was never really serious, and that was what Dapplepaw partly liked about him. She could just be happy around him, not focus on serious matters like she did all day. He was a friend.

The tree had gained significant importance to her. It was the first place they had met, and it was a relaxing, soothing place for her to go and be alone, or with Ashpaw.

"Ready?" Streamskip meowed, her voice clear and full of authority. She scanned the crowd. "Let's get moving."

Dapplepaw, now out of her thoughts, started after her mentor. She managed to push her thoughts away since she was genuinely eager to hunt. Her good jumping abilities enabled her to snare birds mid flight easily, while she could easily climb trees to chase down squirrels.

Creampaw fell into step with her, excitement gleaming in her blue eyes. "Hunting!" she whispered. "I'm so happy! I never want to battle train again!"

"Me either!" Dapplepaw looked up, stopping as Streamskip slowed down. The eldest cat, who was actually fairly young, turned to the group of apprentices and one barely warrior.

The grey tabby she-cat raised her head, but spoke softer than normal. Dapplepaw guessed she did that so she wouldn't frighten any prey that was still left. "Our party is too big. We'll never be quiet and catch prey," she meowed. "We're going to have to split up."

Dapplepaw looked around her. She would most likely get paired with Creampaw, which suited her. She still held a grudge against Foxstep, while she resented Rainpaw at the moment, mostly for being annoying. Everyday Rainpaw talked about her hunting, or how tired Creampaw and Dapplepaw looked, and how it was very unbecoming.

"Since we need the prey, I'm going to make this a contest," Streamskip continued. She looked around. "By sunhigh, it'll be pouring. I will reward whichever team that catches the most prey with no dawn patrols for a quarter moon and first pick from the freshkill pile tonight."

Dapplepaw leaned forward, eager. She loathed dawn patrols, so to get them off for even a quarter moon would be great. She exchanged a glanced with Creampaw, who also seemed to be expecting them to be paired together. They trained every day together, it only seemed fitting.

"Can we pick our teams?" Rainpaw asked, her eyes bright. She cast a look at Dapplepaw, eyes bright.

Dapplepaw frowned. She would rather be with Creampaw, but Rainpaw was a better hunter.

Streamskip shook her head. "No. I will pair you with the cats you will least likely work well with. I won't be paired, since I'll catch my own prey and meet you all back here." She paused, examining each cat. "So, Rainpaw and Creampaw, Foxstep and Dapplepaw."

_No! No, no no! Not fair! _Dapplepaw tried her best to maintain her composure. She glanced at Creampaw, who seemed distraught, and then at Rainpaw, who was disappointed.

Dapplepaw could easily see how the pairings fit perfectly. Creampaw and Rainpaw had been bickering for days for the same reasons Dapplepaw was annoyed at Rainpaw. Dapplepaw could contain her irritation, though Creampaw couldn't as well. Streamskip must've noticed.

And there was no cat who didn't know Dapplepaw's petty grudge against Foxstep.

"Ready?" Foxstep meowed, pleased. He was taller than her, so when she looked at him she had to look up.

She nodded, looking at the territory. "Come on," Dapplepaw meowed, starting forward. She would ignore him as much as possible.

Foxstep sensed her mood and was quiet for a moment, but apparently the moment was too long. "Look, I get your mad at me. No, I _know_ that you are mad at me, but I don't _get_ it. I carried you down from a tree and wouldn't put you down! Is that a reason to dislike ever since then?"

Dapplepaw stayed silent, staring at her paws. There was no way she was answering that. She didn't want to, mostly because out loud it sounded silly.

"We were friends ever since I was an apprentice, and you were a kit! I am two moons older than you!"

"Does that make you automatically my friend? That you're two moons older than me?" Dapplepaw snapped, whirling around to face him. She lashed her tail, her eyes narrow.

Foxstep shook his head. "No, I just meant that our age isn't that far apart, so if we were ever to, you know, fall in love, it wouldn't be a problem."

Dapplepaw stared at him, too shocked to keep flicking her tail. Her eyes widened with surprise, but she quickly was upset again. Mates? How dare he even mention that! "Why in the name of StarClan would you bring that up?" She was curious. Was it because he was open to options or because he was flat out stupid?

Foxstep seemed a bit confused himself. "Well, I've seen apprentices before, Dapplepaw. Sometimes they act rude to the cat when they really have feelings for them and are just trying to hide and deny them."

"Are. You. _Serious_?" Dapplepaw didn't feel shocked anymore, she was plain furious. "Are you mouse-brained? Or are you just clueless? I am mad at you, Foxstep, and any chance of that going away are pretty slim at this point!" She whirled away from him, containing any further angry comments.

Foxstep didn't follow her at first, which was good. Dapplepaw rolled her eyes when she heard his quick pawsteps.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I suppose...I guess I was looking for a reason to confirm you have feelings for me. Clearly, you don't. But I need to tell you, Dapplepaw, how I feel. Now probably isn't a great time, but I'll do it anyway. I do care for you."

Dapplepaw slowed to a stop. She wanted to say something, and the first response was a rather rude one. However, he seemed crushed already, and as much as she didn't like him, she wouldn't stomp on him. "Why? Why do you like me? I'm rude, selfish, and I am not pretty." Maybe if she pointed out her flaws, he would change his mind and take back what he said.

Foxstep seemed surprised she hadn't snapped at him. "You aren't rude or selfish. And you're the prettiest cat in this clan. I'm not the only one who thinks so. You look just like your mother, and back then I hear she was the most sought after cat."

Dapplepaw admitted she looked a lot like her mother, but did not believe she was pretty. Only a vain cat would do that, and Dapplepaw was many unpleasant things, but not vain. She shook her head, desperately thinking of excuses. _What? What can I say that will change his mind?_

Foxstep tool a risky step closer to her. "I have a solution. You give me a chance. Just for a moon. You forget your grudge against me and just act as though it never happened."

"Then you'll find a cat who will love and care for you?" Foxstep nodded. Dapplepaw sighed, really wishing she did not have to do this. She could say no and be done with the topic, but felt bad, which was an unusual feeling for her. "Alright. Not a moon. Half a moon."

"Three quarters?"

"_Half_."

"Okay," Foxstep agreed. He seemed much more lively. "Let's hunt. We cannot come back with nothing." He turned, his ginger coat flashing in the sun.

Dapplepaw sighed. _Now what have I done? _ She crouched down, hearing the flutter of wings. She paused, locating the bird on a branch in a tree next to her. She slowly crept toward it, her paws lightly touching the leaves on the ground. LeafClan cats were experts at being silent, having learned to not rustle leaves.

Soon she was under her target. She prepared herself to jump. As she did, she extended her front paws, claws unsheathed, to snag the bird. With a squawk from the bird, she felt feathers in her paws as she fell back down.

The landing stunned the bird, giving Dapplepaw a quick and easy kill. Foxstep emerged with a squirrel in his jaws. He dropped it in a small burrow he dug himself.

Dapplepaw dropped the bird. "We have a lot of hunting to do. Let's get going."

* * *

**Review if you liked, or disliked, this chapter!**

**Next chapter: Ashpaw and Dapplepaw are meeting, but they can't realize, or refuse to realize, how their meetings are complicated their lives.**

**Question: Who do you think Dapplepaw will end up with? Foxstep or Ashpaw...or some other cat?**


	7. A Night Under the Almost Full Moon

**Here's chapter seven, the first chapter featuring Ashpaw and Dapplepaw's meetings. I didn't even write a chapter like this when I was writing, but I realized that it needed to be in there so I wrote it in.**

**Fact: The story was originally just going to be about Dapplepaw and Ashpaw, but I found it boring and too common, so I decided to add to the plot a lot more.**

* * *

Ashpaw felt hidden under the blackness of the night. The moon, however, lit his path. He knew that path well. It had nearly been a moon since Dapplepaw and he starting meeting in the tree, but even before that he had crept out there as a kit.

They had decided to meet again, after Dapplepaw had stopped the meetings to get some rest. It was true, she did seem exhausted, though she looked more alive at night.

Ever since Ashpaw asked her to meet in the tree, he wondered why. It just slipped out before he could stop himself. He had no clue why. Dapplepaw had turned out to be a very good friend after all.

Ashpaw passed the border marking for SunClan territory. He walked into uncharted land, but he knew it well, and so did Dapplepaw. It was perfect, that tree. It was off both territories and was full of birds if they ever wanted to hunt. It was an apple tree, so the birds pick at the fruit, while mice ate the fallen apples.

Dapplepaw was waiting, perched in the tree. She was crouched low, just like when that badger was trying to kill them. Except at that moment she was relaxed, her head slightly tipped to stare at the stars. Her tail was barely curled around the branch. Her fur was still full and fluffy, like kitten fur, hence why Ashpaw called it kitten fluff.

Ashpaw watched her. Sometimes he did that, though is was beyond him why. He understood how they got along so well. She was just like him. She had quick responses and was determined. After his thoughts, Ashpaw crept forward, close enough to leap on the tree and skillfully climb it.

Dapplepaw turned to him. "I was getting lonely, talking to myself. It was getting sort of pathetic, actually."

"Good thing I'm here to save you from the humiliation," Ashpaw agreed. He crouched down on a branch slightly higher than her. "So much happened in the few nights we haven't seen each other." He shrugged, his mind drifting to the Rosepaw event. Not the actual event, but what she said afterwards. Did she really plan on them raising a family together? Rosepaw was hardly a friend!

Dapplepaw snorted, nodding her head. "Tell me about it. I...well...Foxstep...er, you go first."

Ashpaw blinked. It was unlike her to be at a loss for words, which made him curious to what happened. "Okay, well," he started, finding not difficult to speak to her. "I found out Rosepaw's planning a future for us. As a family."

"What?" Dapplepaw exclaimed, her head whipping to face him. "What? Why? Did she said something?"

"Sort of. I just think it's because we're the only two cats in the clan around our age. I can't imagine spending my life with her, though."

Relief flash across Dapplepaw's face, but it was gone so quickly Ashpaw wasn't sure it was there to begin with. He shook his head, at a loss. It was strange, though. _Does she really care? Or just feels obligated to care?_

Dapplepaw sighed, resting her head on her paws. "Foxstep has the same idea. Apparently he thinks a lot of me. It's ridiculous." She shook her head.

Ashpaw frowned. She hadn't mentioned Foxstep, other than that he was an irritating new warrior who treated her like a kit. "And?" Ashpaw pressed, the matter worrying him. He had no clue why he was so concerned about this, but it made him on edge. He had to know more about it. What did Dapplepaw say back to him?

"I yelled at him," Dapplepaw answered, making Ashpaw inwardly sigh with relief. "But he wanted a chance, and I think it's only fair. So for another half moon I have to be nice and talk to him." She seemed upset about it, especially with the a roll of her eyes.

"This is so stupid. We're new apprentices. Why are we dealing with this? Aren't we supposed to enjoy our times as rebellious, idiot cats?" Dapplepaw muttered, looking at him, her green eyes bright.

Ashpaw nodded. She had taken the words right from him. "I agree. Let's do something, then." He leapt straight from the branch, landing on his paws. Dapplepaw slid after him, her landing just as perfected as his own. "Let's hunt some prey."

Dapplepaw brightened. Ashpaw looked around at the fallen apples. "Everything will be in their dens," Dapplepaw meowed with a small frown.

Ashpaw gave a nod. "We dig something up." He turned to a gopher hole he had spotted earlier. "That one."

"Are you mouse-brained?" Dapplepaw asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Those tunnels are really deep and long! We'll never do it!" She glanced at him and laughed. "But it never hurts to try!"

"Remember, we're idiotic young cats," Ashpaw meowed, darting to the mouth of the burrow. He started to dig, his claws quickly filling with dirt.

"Yuck!" Dapplepaw cried out. Ashpaw turned to look at her. Her fluffy, amber colored fur was covered in dirt, only her greens eyes showing through. "This is disgusting!"

Ashpaw snickered, "What did you do? Roll in it?" She looked amusing and grossed out, the dirt clinging to her fur and knotting itself into her kitten fluff, as Ashpaw called it.

"I _fell_!" Dapplepaw shook out her fur. "Not funny!" She brightened, her tail lashing. In one quick motion, she flung herself at Ashpaw, knocking him over into the upturned dirt.

"Hey!" Ashpaw scrambled to his paws. He looked himself over, his grey pelt vanishing and being replaced with a thick coat of brown dirt. He turned to face Dapplepaw, who seemed enjoying the moment. "You'll regret this!" He sprung at her, knocking her over so that they tumbled into the dirt.

Dust flew up everywhere, causing the both to cough. "Look at what you did!" Dapplepaw gasped, examining her thick fur. "It'll take moons to get this out!" She gave him a mean glare. "Ugh!"

Ashpaw shrugged. "I don't know about you, Dustfluff, but I'm washing in the stream not too far away from here. Oh, and that'll be your warrior name, by the way."

Dapplepaw snorted, shaking her head and flinging dirt everywhere. "No way! It's you who will be called Dirtcloud!" She padded after him, leaving dirt in her path. "I am covered from nose to tail tip!"

Ashpaw pricked his ears at the sound of running water. He spotted the stream, though it was smaller than he expected.

Dapplepaw slowed to a stop, a frown forming on her face. "This is puny!" she cried out, turning to glare at him. "You expect me to wash my fur clean in that? It's hardly past my legs!"

Ashpaw shrugged. "Fine, then, you explain to your clan as to why you're dirt covered. I'm going for a swim!" He padded to the edge of the stream. First, Ashpaw poked his paw into the water, jerking it back when he felt how cold it was. Slowly, he started swimming, finding the water not bad after a while.

Dapplepaw was inching closer, her eyes skeptical. She finally jumped into the water, gasping at the frigid water. "Great StarClan!" She padded to where it was deep enough to swim. "That's cold."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Ashpaw dunked his head under, to rinse that area of fur on his face. As he emerged, her drew in a quick breath, coughing. "Well, then, remember to-" He paused, wanting to see if she'd figure to hold her breath so she did not choke on water.

"To what?" Dapplepaw asked, eyes narrowing. She shrugged. "Hold my breath? I already knew that, unlike some cats,"she meowed, giving him a pointed look. She dived under the small waves, the filth washing from her thick pelt. She poked her head back up, shivering.

Ashpaw dragged himself onto the bank, shuddering. The water was very cold, and ran off his pelt as he got onto dry land. He didn't realize how cold the air was in leaf-fall until he stood there on that bank, shivering.

Dapplepaw shook her pelt out, the water droplets flying everywhere. Her thick fur was weighed down, and Ashpaw couldn't imagine how long it would take it to dry. "I-I'm f-freezing," she murmured, her voice shaky.

Ashpaw shuddered, nodding. "I am too," he meowed. "Maybe we should warm up before we go back. I mean, there is no explanation to go swimming at nighttime in leaf-_fall_."

Dapplepaw looked at the moon above them. "It'll be at least dawn before my fur is remotely dry." She shook her head. "Stupid kitten fluff."

Ashpaw brightened. "Okay, well, let's take a nap in the tree. You need to sleep anyway." He padded forward, tasting the air to follow their scent back.

The apple tree was tall and had been there for moons, Ashpaw guessed. He hadn't realized how it's leaves were starting to fall. It was hard to notice in the piles of maple leaves.

Ashpaw climbed the tree with ease. He climbed onto his high branch, crouching low. Dapplepaw focused on one of the lower branches and jumped right on it. She could naturally leap very high, which wasn't a trait of LeafClan.

Ashpaw let out a sigh, watching the moon start is descent in the sky. He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, review? I know most people have supported DapplexAsh, though there are some that don't.**

**Next chapter: Rainpaw feels like she and Ashpaw have a future written out for them and plans to tell him, but she discovers answers to Dapplepaw's disappearances instead.**

**Question: Which sister do you like better - Rainpaw or Creampaw?**


	8. We Were Once Close, So What Happened?

**Here's chapter 8! It's a bit longer than the other chapters, but not by much. It's also the second chapter in Rainpaw's perspective so you can see what she's thinking about everything. I will try to be updating every Monday from now on, but when school starts I might accidentally forget a day and update Tuesday, so I apologize ahead of time if that happens.**

**Fact: Rainpaw is very blinded by her emotions. When I was writing I wrote her to by shy and timid, though with everything in the story happening she will become harsh and more manipulative.**

* * *

The full moon gleamed bright and clear that night, the night of her second Gathering. Rainpaw was more excited than the last time. She was slightly intimidated by the large number of cats that first Gathering, but was ready for this next time. Plus, she would get to see Ashpaw again. And tonight, she would ask him.

Dapplepaw padded beside her, also eager for the Gathering. Rainpaw tried to pin point why, but couldn't. Her best guess was that she got to interact with other clans.

SunClan was already there when the LeafClan cats arrived, making Rainpaw pleased. Surely Ashpaw would be there. She padded into the clearing, her eyes searching for his grey tabby pelt.

"I'm surprised you're here!" Dapplepaw meowed behind her, a slight purr hidden in her voice. "After everything with the snake. I thought for sure Hollowstar wouldn't let you come."

Rainpaw turned around. What cat was she so friendly with? Her heart dropped when she saw Ashpaw, his tail curled over his paws. "Me too," he answered. "Rosepaw's the one who didn't get to come. Her shoulder is still healing. It was dislocated."

Dapplepaw shrugged, her fluffy tail swishing. "That's too bad. Actually, I never really liked her anyway."

"Hey!" Rainpaw cut in, giving Dapplepaw, who was baffled, a fierce glare. "Why don't you go and talk to Foxstep? He wants to sit by you."

"Are you kidding me? I said I would be nice to him, not his best friend!" Dapplepaw turned to look back at her clan. "Whatever. I don't care. I can talk to my clanmates any day, but not with other clans," she meowed, shaking her head. She sat back down.

Rainpaw let out a silent hiss. _Why is she so clingy to him? They hardly know each other! Well, I hardly know him either, but it's love at first sight and he knows it too! _She gave Ashpaw a friendly smile. "Well, why don't you tell him that?"

Dapplepaw let out a sigh. "You're right. Hey, I will come back and sit here when DuskClan arrives," she meowed to Ashpaw. Dapplepaw then turned, her tail swishing up leaves.

Rainpaw watched her go, tail flicking. Ashpaw turned to her and said, "Is prey running in LeafClan? Silly me. Not all prey runs. Birds fly, rabbits hop."

"Do you remember me?" Rainpaw asked, gazing up at him with amber eyes. Of course he did, but she wanted to know his answer.

Ashpaw hesitated. He cast a look back at Dapplepaw, then faced her again. "I do. You're Dapplepaw's sister, right?" His expression remained the same, not clueing Rainpaw as whether or not he was joking. Dapplepaw's sister? He only associated her with Dapplepaw?

Rainpaw opened her mouth to correct him. She shook her head, figuring she needed to get right to the point. "You clearly remember the first time we saw each other." She did. It was a crystal clear photo in her head, and she felt like they had known each other since they were kits. "And I was just thinking maybe we should meet. At nighttime, obviously. Secret meetings. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ashpaw's eyes widened. For once he didn't have hidden thought. He frowned, confusion flickering in his golden eyes. "Um...why? We hardly know each other. We _don't_ know each other. On top of that, we are from two different clans!"

Rainpaw paused. She did not expect rejection. She understood if he was unsure, or something, but she had expected him to agree because he couldn't fight the love he felt for her! She held herself together, and now she was puzzled as to how he said no. _We're clearly in love. I couldn't care about him this much if he didn't feel the same!_

Dapplepaw appeared, her tail lashing with irritation. "Ugh, I am sick of being nice to Foxstep already! It's only been a quarter moon. I have to deal with him for another quarter moon." She looked between the cats, eyes narrowed. "What happened?" she asked Ashpaw. "It looks like a monster nearly ran you over."

Ashpaw shook his head quickly. "No, otherwise I probably would've mentioned it. It's nothing, really." His gaze flicked to Rainpaw, who felt a stab of hurt and betrayal.

_There's something holding him back. There must be a reason he won't give in to his feelings for me. It can't just be loyalty to his clan. Another cat? Rosepaw? He mentioned her name before. He doesn't seem to care about her, though. _Rainpaw quickly thought of other young she-cats in his clan. None. Only Rosepaw.

She let out a frustrated, silent sigh. Her gaze turned to Dapplepaw who was talking about how dense the leaves on the ground were. And then there was Ashpaw. He was listening, his eyes bright and ears up, actually interested in the boring things she said.

Rainpaw gasped. _It's her! Dapplepaw! _She stepped back, a sudden feeling of uncertainty striking her. She could never compete, not with Dapplepaw. Everyone fawned over her. _Maybe...maybe I don't have to. She doesn't care about him at all! I don't have to compete!_

DuskClan cats slid into the clearing. They were fashionably late. Rainpaw looked them over. They were skinnier than most of the other cats, and their pelts scrawnier. It was only Leaf-fall, so prey was still around.

Smokestar jumped onto her rock, crouching down and scanning the groups of cats. She let out a yowl, signaling the start of the Gathering. She stood up, glancing at the other leaders with eyes that were dangerously narrow. Her voice rose up as she spoke. "I would like to start this Gathering by pointing out how some of our prey is missing."

Rainpaw's eyes widened. She perked her ears and listened as cats of DuskClan mumbled with agreement.

"And we found the culprits. Not foxes or badgers, but SunClan!" She whirled around to face the cluster of SunClan cats, who let out yowls of anger and protest.

"How dare you accuse us of stealing your prey!" Hollowstar snarled, leaping to his paws. He lashed his tail, furious.

Smokestar's eyes narrowed further. "I am accusing you with proof! One of our patrols saw your cats hunting on our territory."

"Which cats?"

Smokestar scanned the crowds. "Ashpaw and Rosepaw. On the Flat Rocks They were catching snakes."

Rainpaw turned to Ashpaw, who's eyes narrowed as well. He got to his paws. "If I remember correctly, I believe those rock are neutral territory. I mean, I heard the Elder's stories about the fighting because they are on the borderline of the two territories. No cat won the fight. Those rocks are neither SunClan's, nor DuskClan's."

Hollowstar nodded, turning to the livid DuskClan leader. "He's right. You have not claimed those rocks, and we won't let you." Yowls from SunClan rose up, defending themselves and agreeing with Ashpaw's statement.

The light from the moon faded. Rainpaw turned her head up, seeing clouds cover the full moon. "The Gathering has ended," Brackenstar meowed, hopping off his rock. He flicked his tail, gesturing for his clan to follow him home.

* * *

Rainpaw blinked, staring up at the waning moon. It lit the forest of maple trees, with leaves barely hanging on now. She tasted the air, starting to pad forward. The scent trail was difficult to follow because of the leaves blowing around. Still, it was there.

The scent led out of clan territory. Rainpaw stepped over the border markings, pausing to listen for noises.

Rainpaw traced it to an apple tree with the fruit rotting on the ground. She glanced around. It's where the scent ended. She froze as she heard a voice, a familiar voice.

Her head snapped up to see Dapplepaw crouched on a tree limb, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" her sister snapped, green eyes darkening.

Rainpaw let out a hiss. "Following you! What are you doing here?"

Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. "Trying to sleep, that's what. It's peaceful here. I like this tree, and it means a lot to me." She snorted looking around before her eyes fell back on Rainpaw.

_Why does a tree mean so much to her? _Rainpaw thought, puzzled. A tree? No, _the _tree. The tree Dapplepaw and Ashpaw met in as kits when Dapplepaw had been chased by the badger. Rainpaw distinctly remembered the story Dapplepaw told to her and Creampaw.

"Where's Ashpaw?" Rainpaw called, her voice cold. He had to be here as well. She searched the branches, and spotted his gray pelt, which blended well with the night.

Dapplepaw sighed, her tail starting to flick. "Okay...yeah, he's here. But Rainpaw, you have to understand. He's my best friend. He's my _only_ friend. I don't have any in LeafClan, and he is the only cat who understands me."

Rainpaw opened her mouth to snap out a cold remark, but softened. It was true, though. Dapplepaw didn't have friends. She wasn't even too close with either of her two sisters, so it was understandable that she would seek out a friend, not matter where he was.

"Alright," Rainpaw meowed slowly. "Okay, I'll keep quiet." She turned to Ashpaw. "This is why you couldn't meet me, isn't it?"

Ashpaw let out a sigh, giving a nod. "I can't meet two cats at the same time. Unless there's two of me. Then the idea is completely possible. In that case it wouldn't even me me, but rather a different version of me and I wouldn't actually be there."

Dapplepaw let out a _mrrw _of amusement. She touched her nose gently to Ashpaw's, their eyes mutually glowing when they made contact. Rainpaw didn't like how they looked at each other like that.

Dapplepaw slid from the tree branch and landed in one skillful and graceful movement. She looked up at Ashpaw. "Goodbye."

Rainpaw followed Dapplepaw silently, wishing maybe her sister would speak, or maybe she would stay quiet. Finally, it was Rainpaw who broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think? I'm breaking the Warrior Code. It's not something I really want word to get around the clan." Dapplepaw answered curtly, her voice quite calm.

Rainpaw snorted, shaking her head. "We should share things, Dapplepaw. Then we can be close sisters. Like we were as kits. What changed? I don't care if Ashpaw is your best friend!"

Dapplepaw's pace slowed to a stop. "Okay, fine. You don't care. How would I know? We aren't close, so I don't know you anymore. I had no clue." She paused, her tail flicking. She turned to look at Rainpaw. "Back there...what did you mean when you said something about meeting Ashpaw?"

Rainpaw hesitated. Should she confide in her sister about how she and Ashpaw were in love? _Yes. I want us to be close again, just like we used to be. _"Well, this will be surprising, but Ashpaw and I...well...we're in love." She glanced at her paws, then at Dapplepaw to see her reaction.

Her sister's green eyes were wide with shock. "What?" she hissed quietly, her voice soft. Her sandy colored tail flicked. Rainpaw sighed, knowing she owed her an explanation. As she opened her mouth, Dapplepaw cut her off. "What do you mean? You've hardly seen him. Only at two Gatherings!"

Rainpaw nodded, sighing. "Yes, but when our eyes met for the first time. It was amazing, Dapplepaw. You won't understand because you aren't in love with him. But I felt so strongly about this, so he must too."

Dapplepaw's reaction after that was a bit unexpected. She almost looked offended and hurt. She looked down, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Okay...well...you should know that he and I are really close. And he told me that he and Rosepaw are sort of...in love."

Dapplepaw's words hit Rainpaw, making her flinch. _In love? No, that can't be! Because we're in love! _She took a shaky breath. The problem was that is was apparent that Ashpaw and Dapplepaw _were_ close. He clearly would tell her. _It wasn't Dapplepaw at the Gathering. It was Rosepaw! She's the problem! How could I ever think my sister would stand on my way? She's my sister!_

"I'm sorry," Dapplepaw meowed, her voice neither sincere nor sarcastic. In fact, it was pretty plain, without showing much emotion. It was a lot like how Ashpaw would talk.

Rainpaw shook her head to clear it. "No, it's not your fault." She took a deep breath. _It really isn't. Although, sister, I truly believe you are in love with Ashpaw, too, but you don't know it. And as long as you don't, then you aren't a problem in our way._ "It's Rosepaw. She has to go. She's stopping true love."

* * *

**Writing a review = me ****continuing the story!**

**Next chapter: Foxstep reveals the motives behind his deal with Dapplepaw.**

**Question: Do you think Rainpaw will end up as a villain or remain innocent?**

**Side note: If you have reviewed every chapter (starting from chapter 1) up until chapter ten then I will answer one question that you might have, though I encourage you not to ask for giant spoilers (such as the ending) and if you do you probably won't get a direct answer since I'm still thinking about it.**


	9. Wait, What?

**Here's chapter 9! I liked writing this chapter a lot, actually. I hadn't even really considered having Foxstep's character have more of a past and reason for how he acts. But then I got to thinking about it and starting thinking about what could prompt Foxstep to do the things he does? I expanded on his otherwise brief character summary. By the way, the section written in italics is a flashback.**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I literally didn't expect this many. Maybe one review per chapter at most. **

**Fact: Originally the only characters to have more depth and plot time were going to be Ashpaw, Dapplepaw, and Creampaw. However, then I wrote more on Foxstep, then starting planning out the future for Rainpaw and Rosepaw as well.**

* * *

Foxstep blinked awake. Light shined through the roof on the warrior's den, which had been coming apart lately. Their dens were a series of abandoned badger dens from when the badgers ruled the territory. Normally they didn't get holes, but this one was coming apart.

He crept out of the tunnel, glancing around camp. Piles of rocks surrounded them, so they did truly have a camp. Foxstep glanced around, his eyes searching for one dappled pelt.

Dapplepaw was drinking from the small brook that ran through camp. She shook water droplets from her whiskers, glancing toward the freshkill pile. As she started over there, Foxstep scrambled to meet her, a few leaves flying up behind him.

"Dapplepaw!" Foxstep meowed enthusiastically. He gazed down at her. As she looked at him, a flicker of irritation and annoyance flashed in her eyes before she tried to make it disappear.

"Foxstep," she greeted, her fluffy tail swishing.

Foxstep's ear twitched. The deal was that she would be nice to him. And she was. But how could her old memories not be coming back to her? About how in love they were? All the goods times she had? How could this not happen? The half moon ended that evening. The half moon she agreed to be kind to him, and if she didn't like him at the end he wouldn't bother her again. He had made a deal and he intended to stick by it.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Foxstep asked, his mind drifting to anything that would actually appeal to her. She was a very close-minded cat, and even though her tone of voice was nice, it was obvious she made no effort to put aside her dislike for him.

Dapplepaw rolled a sparrow from the pile. She paused before she picked it up. "No, not really. Rainpaw and I are going to hunt for a bit. We're trying to...bond." She plucked up her meal and started for a spot shaded by a fern.

Foxstep sighed. She was impossible, just like Sweetpaw. Well, she was Sweetpaw, reborn. He believed that. Ever since she died, he was alone. But a moon later Dapplepaw was born, and she looked just like Sweetpaw. At that moment, it was clear StarClan gave her another chance, gave _them_ another chance.

But Dapplepaw didn't remember. She had no clue of how much they loved each other, and Foxstep wanted her too. He would be happy, and so would she. He had observed her snappy remarks to cats, her irritation. Dapplepaw's personality was different that Sweetpaw's personality, though Foxstep saw similarities.

"Sweetpaw," Foxstep murmured, thinking of her. Plus, she hadn't visited him in a dream like he knew she would. And the only explanation would be that she wasn't in StarClan at all!

He padded up to Dapplepaw. "Well?" he asked, his tail flicking and most of his hope drained. He gazed down at her, waiting. "It's been a half moon."

"Believe me, I know." Dapplepaw got to her paws. "Sorry, Foxstep. I just can't bring myself to care for you." She met his gaze evenly. "I think you will love a cat one day just as much as you loved Sweetpaw. But I am not her."

Foxstep's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. "You remember? You remember your past?" Excitement tingled through him at the thought. "You know you were once Sweetpaw?"

Dapplepaw's eyes softened. "No, Foxstep, I'm not," she meowed to him, almost sounding gentle, which was uncharacteristic of her. "I know you think Sweetpaw was reborn as me, but that's just not true."

"Them how do you know about her? About how I loved her?" Foxstep challenged, desperate. _It's her, it has to be her! Sweetpaw cannot be gone! _He stared at her while she sighed, preparing to speak.

Dapplepaw looked up at him. "I know you don't want to hear this, but she came to me in a dream and explained everything. How you really did care for her, and how much she cared for you. How she died from falling with that tree. The large pine tree." She stepped back, her tail swishing. "She also said that it was time to let go. Move on."

Foxstep didn't realize he was trembling. He had hoped that Dapplepaw was Sweetpaw so much. He had denied that Sweetpaw was actually gone, but she was, and Dapplepaw had just clarified that.

Foxstep took a shaky step back. "I'm sorry, too," he murmured, head down. He stumbled backward, heading for the warrior's den. He found his nest and curled up.

* * *

"Sweetpaw?" Foxstep called. He glanced around. He woke in his dream in StarClan territory.

He was on a prairie, and there weren't any leaves, which was strange for a LeafClan cat.. The territory was unfamiliar, too. What cat lived on such open land other than in leaf-bare?

"Sweetpaw," he called again. "I know you can hear me. You must be able too! You're in StarClan, right?" Foxstep looked around, desperate. Where was she? Was Dapplepaw lying?

"I'm here, Foxstep," a voice called. Dapplepaw's voice. It wasn't, though, because the cat that emerged had blue eyes, just like Sweetpaw's, and not Dapplepaw's green eyes. She padded in front of him, her fur shimmering with stars.

Foxstep stared at her. He hadn't seen her in moons, and there she was, as though she had never been gone. "Sweetpaw...?" he asked shakily, wanting to confirm she was there.

"Foxstep," Sweetpaw meowed. She sat down. "I've watched you. I looked after you from right here in StarClan."

Foxstep sat down as well, wrapping his red tail around his paws. "You have?" He hesitated. "You never visited me in my dreams, Sweetpaw. I waited for you. Until Dapplepaw was born. I had...hope. Hope that you were actually alive." His voice trailed off as he looked at her.

Sweetpaw nodded, her eyes closed. "Yes, I know. I didn't want that. I didn't. I wanted you to move on with your life. Be happy again. I thought that if I came in your dreams, you wouldn't forget me. I need you to, Foxstep. I need you to forget me. Not our memories, just me. You deserve to be happy again."

Foxstep shook his head. "I can't. Not without you." He touched her nose lightly. "Please, just stay?"

"No," she meowed sadly. "You did love. You loved me, but you also loved Dapplepaw."

"Because I thought she _was_ you."

"Yes, but you loved her for her, even when you thought she was me. Be happy, please." Sweetpaw's image blurred as she disappeared, leaving Foxstep to snap awake in the warrior's den.

_I don't love Dapplepaw. I don't, and I can't. I love Sweetpaw, and no cat else. But Sweetpaw thinks I do...do I? _Foxstep sighed. His life became complicated ever since Sweetpaw fell.

* * *

_"You'll never catch me!" Sweetpaw meowed lightly, her voice energetic and happy. She zigzagged around the bases of the maple tree, the ground stirring. It was new-leaf when there weren't leaves on the ground or any bitter snow._

_Foxpaw let out a small bit __of laughter. "I bet I will!" he called, putting on a boost of speed. His paws ran rapidly over the ground, trying to catch up to her._

_Sweetpaw hared around a large pine tree. It was unusual, that pine. It was in a territory with dense maple trees, yet lived on. Well, it looked as though it would fall any day now. The tree had grown sick and old. It was a landmark, that pine. It was named the Tall Pine. Pretty soon it would be the Fallen Pine._

_Sweetpaw looped around the trunk, her fluffy tail being all Foxpaw saw. He leapt the other way, his heart pounding. He wasn't sure if he could love another cat like he loved Sweetpaw. As he rounded the corner, he paused. She was gone._

_Foxpaw hesitated, wary. He glanced up to see her staring at him from a branch, eyes teasing. "See, you'll never catch me!" she purred, her voice triumphant._

_"Oh yeah?" Foxpaw sprung at the tree, his claws sinking into the bark, which was rotten, and that made it far more difficult to climb. Still, he struggled up to the branch she had been on. By that time Sweetpaw had scaled the tree to nearly the top. "Careful," Foxpaw couldn't help but call._

_Sweetpaw rolled her eyes. "This tree's so strong. It won't break." She lashed her tail, her blue eyes flicking from him to the branch she was standing on. "See?" She pressed on it with her paw. "It won't break, you worry-cat!"_

_Foxpaw sighed. She was right, it wouldn't break. It couldn't. Foxpaw second guessed his logic when he examined it more closely. It was practically broken already, just needing a gust of wind to knock it down. "Okay, but come down now. I don't want to chance it."_

_"Oh, I'll be fine!" Sweetpaw leapt around the branches to prove her point. "I'm fine, see?"_

_Foxpaw's heart dropped when he heard a loud creak. He let out a yowl when he felt the tree start to tilt. "Sweetpaw!" he called. Quickly, he inched to the edge of the branch. Once there he flung himself at a close-by maple, digging his claws into the firmer wood._

_"Foxpaw, help!"_

_Sweetpaw's shriek rang throughout the territory, as did the crash once the tree fell._

_"No, Sweetpaw!" Foxpaw dropped clumsily from the maple, scrambling around the dead branches for the she-cat's fluffy fur. "Sweetpaw, can you hear me?" His voice became desperate as he shoved around in the rubble. "Please help!"_

_Not long after the fall a patrol of cats skidded around the corner, eyes wide. "What happened?" demanded Brackenclaw, the deputy._

_Foxpaw took in a shaky breath. "Sweetpaw...she's buried under here! Help! Please!" He dived back among the branches, some catching his fur and snagging him. He struggled toward the area of tree where she had been when it fell. _

_And then he saw her fur. Just a tuft sticking out. Foxpaw threw himself at it, clawing at the brittle wood to move it away. "She needs a medicine cat!" Foxpaw yelled after he pushed everything off her. "Get Rushwater!"_

_Brackenclaw peered at her, his eyes grave. "Foxpaw, she's gone." His meow was stern and calm, but clearly sad. _

_"No!" Foxpaw cried out, pawing at her fur. "No, she can't be!" His mind thought rapidly. No, this couldn't be happening and it couldn't be true! One moment she was alive and well. They had their whole future written out for them. They planned to have a family, be together forever! That was one moment ago! In a split second she was gone, taken away from him so fast he could hardly blink._

_Brackenclaw nudged him away, moving to help lift Sweetpaw's lifeless body. Ivytail and Mousetail helped. It was their first patrol as warriors. _

_A second patrol padded over, led by Silverwhisker. His eyes darkened, flicking between Sweetpaw's limp body and Foxpaw, who was shaking. Foxpaw looked up at his mentor as Silverwhisker approached him. The harsh warrior's gaze softened. "I'm sorry," he meowed._

_"S-Someone needs to get R-Rushwater. Sweetpaw's h-hurt!" Foxpaw meowed, his voice troubled and devastated. _No, no StarClan please no! Let her be saved! She didn't deserve this! This is my fault! _Foxpaw thought, his strength draining. Sweetpaw was gone? Was that true? There would be no other cat like her. No cat could replace the hole in his heart._

* * *

Foxstep snapped out of his daydream. He shuddered at the memory of the worst day of his life. He had remembered that he was sure that he would never love another cat as he had loved Sweetpaw. And now he believed he still didn't. Not counting how much he loved Dapplepaw when he thought she was Sweetpaw.

_But I did love her, _Foxstep thought, frowning. Well, he had believed she was his true love Sweetpaw. However, Sweetpaw had thought he loved Dapplepaw. And he had loved Dapplepaw thinking she was Sweetpaw, yet he loved everything about her that wasn't like Sweetpaw.

_What have I done? _he asked himself. _Have I tricked myself into loving Dapplepaw?_

* * *

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I am aiming to get to 50 reviews by chapter ten.**

**Next chapter: Dapplepaw tries to understand the motive behind Rainpaw's recent revelations.**

**Question: Did you expect this past plot to happen for Foxstep nor not? Do you think it adds to the story?**

**Side note: One more chapter before I will answer one question to everyone who has reviewed from chapter 1.**


	10. This Is Where We Stand

**Chapter 10! This is the chapter were there contest ends. So if you have reviewed every chapter since chapter 1 all the way through to this chapter you will get a spoiler of whatever kind you like. If you don't know, I answer every review through a PM, also alerting for a new chapter. When alerts were out I will also tell you which chapters you haven't reviewed yet in case you want to win a spoiler.**

**I also want to send a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Literally, I wanted to reach 50 before this chapter. I am bordering 70. So, anyway, I'm aiming for 85-90, and would appreciate help to reach the goal!**

**One more thing. This posting isn't on Monday like I said they would be on. School starts for me and I realized Monday is a difficult day for me to post, so I will either be switching it to Saturdays or Sundays. Review which one you would ****prefer.**

**I have two facts. One is sort of a not relating to the actual story, but the other will be like normal. **

**Fact 1: If you have put any sort of idea in one of your reviews, there is a very high chance you will see your idea in some form in the story. I always try to listen and every new idea makes me think of new ways to write the story.**

**Fact 2: Dapplepaw, Creampaw, and Rainpaw's mother is dead. She died kitting and another queen raised them after her own kits died.**

* * *

Dapplepaw's mind was abuzz. Why was this happening? Why did Rainpaw have this fantasy that she and Ashpaw were in love? Dapplepaw and Ashpaw were far closer, and they weren't even in love. Well...maybe not. _Ugh! Why is this so complicated? Do I love him or not? No! I don't. I definitely don't. I mean, he's from a different clan, and it's not like we could ever be together. I don't love any cat!_

Dapplepaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. Sitting in her nest, she stared across to see Creampaw and Rainpaw. They had all agreed to be close again. It was more of Rainpaw's idea, and while Dapplepaw consented, Creampaw took some persuasion. Though it was apparent she liked confiding in her sisters by the amount she spoke.

While they spilled out everything on their mind, Dapplepaw kept to herself and didn't share much. Sure, she said she met Ashpaw every night and how Foxstep thought she was Sweetpaw. But she couldn't share much more, such as her conflicting feelings for Ashpaw because that would hurt Rainpaw, and how Foxstep thought he was in love with her since that would hurt Creampaw.

"Rosepaw is so arrogant!" Rainpaw complained, giving her paw an important lick before glancing at her two listening sisters. Her eyes were slightly dark as she mentioned the SunClan apprentice. "Isn't she?"

"You met her at one Gathering," Creampaw pointed out, shifting around in her nest until she was more comfortable. She turned to Dapplepaw, who met her gaze. "Has Ashpaw said anything about her?"

Dapplepaw shook her head. "I don't know, Rainpaw. He said they're pretty close." That was another thing she stayed silent about. When she told Rainpaw that Rosepaw and Ashpaw were in love...well, she was lying. Dapplepaw had just spit out the lie before even thinking about it, hoping it would stop Rainpaw's obsession with Ashpaw. _And I was just trying to protect her, _Dapplepaw justified to herself.

Rainpaw snorted, her tail starting to flick slowly. "Yeah, well you two are close too, but you're not in love." She watched Dapplepaw closely to see her reaction.

Dapplepaw nodded her head, seeing a flash of relief in Rainpaw's eyes. Dapplepaw had grown used to hiding emotions. Ashpaw was skilled at that already, but she had suddenly realized how important of a skill that was. It wasn't long before she mastered it and no cat could tell what she was thinking.

Creampaw sighed, closing her eyes. "I can't seem to get any closer to Foxstep. He must still be in shock from knowing Sweetpaw isn't alive." She opened her eyes, exasperated.

Dapplepaw frowned. "I forgot to mention, before, that I may or may not actually be Sweetpaw..."

"What?" Rainpaw exclaimed, nearly getting to her paws. Her blue eyes were wide and curious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I had these memories of my past...as Sweetpaw. I saw myself in a puddle, and I was her clone. I kept have clips of her life all day. I saw how I was raised...and how I died. I saw everything in short visions." Dapplepaw paused, meeting both her sisters' gazes. "I am pretty sure I am Sweetpaw."

Creampaw's head perked up. "And do you still feel like she did?" she questioned. Dapplepaw knew she meant, 'Do you have feelings for Foxstep like she did?'

"No, not really. I remember them, but I just don't...it doesn't feel like _me_ anymore. I swear that I was her in a past life! I can't stop remembering...thinking about my past. I can just remember, think back to it like it was a hunting trip yesterday. I don't feel as...sweet as I once did as her. Great StarClan she was had a good heart." Dapplepaw looked at the two cats to see if they understood.

Creampaw eyed her, but then spoke up, "Well...okay." She peeked outside the den. "It's turning dark. Flowerpaw and Blackpaw are going to be here soon, since they're out on a patrol. Are you going to meet Ashpaw now?"

Dapplepaw shook her head. "I only go once every cat is in their dens and it's completely dark." She glanced at Rainpaw. "I can say 'hi' for you?"

Rainpaw shook her head. "No, I have to get rid of Rosepaw first." She rested her head on her paws. "Hey, can you try and get him off the Rosepaw path? For me? And for him, too. He doesn't deserve to be stuck with that self-indulgent brat. I really wouldn't want to take real action either." She shut her eyes without waiting for an answer.

Dapplepaw sighed. _Sure, Rainpaw, sure. I have to talk to him first. Should I tell him about how I _may _feel? I can't keep going every night if I don't. Should we just not meet at all anymore? That would probably be best. _Dapplepaw felt a stab of pain in her heart. She didn't want to stop meeting Ashpaw, but she needed to. It was best for the clan, herself, and Ashpaw.

* * *

"There you are!" Ashpaw meowed, lifting his head. Dapplepaw met his golden eyes before springing on to the lowest branch in one leap. "I've been bored. And I kind of want to talk to you."

"We talk every night," Dapplepaw said, reluctant to get the point. _I just have to say it. I can't keep dodging around my problems! _"But yeah, I wanted to talk to you, too." She settled on her branch, though she didn't know why. She'd be leaving soon. It was just a force of habit, she guessed.

Ashpaw's ears perked at her seriousness. "What is it?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Dapplepaw sighed, closing her eyes. She could not look at him and say what she was about to. "I think...," she paused, finding it harder to say than she imagined. "We need to...we need to stop meeting."

"What? For another night? Are you tired again?" Ashpaw sounded troubled and confused, and maybe a touch hurt.

Dapplepaw forced her eyes open to look at him. "It's hard, you know? It's not like we can actually be friends forever. Let's face it, we're in two different clans. It'll never work out." She turned to the ground, avoiding his stare. "Anyway, what were you going to say."

Ashpaw was silent. "I was...never mind." He got to his paws, preparing to jump. He hesitated before sitting back down. "No, I'm actually going to say what I wanted to. Since we won't be meeting anymore, I might as well just speak." He turned and faced her, making Dapplepaw flinch. "I think I _might_ care for you."

Dapplepaw dug her claws into the bark of the tree. Her ears flew up with surprise and her eyes lit with delight. She was happy for a split second before his words sunk in. _Why did he have to say that? This is bad! _She thought of excuses, just like she had done when Foxstep tricked himself into loving her. "I'm rude, selfish and not pretty!"

Ashpaw paused, then shook his head, meeting her gaze confidently. "No, Dapplepaw. You're bold, not rude. You recognize your importance, but not too much. And you are pretty, but I suppose you've never looked in a pond at yourself before."

Dapplepaw blinked, stunned. She had told him the exact thing she said to Foxstep, but Ashpaw's answers were far different. He had not only denied what she said, he had countered it!

Dapplepaw's heart melted. It was clear in her head now. She did like Ashpaw, yet she only realized now. She wanted to be with him, but it was obvious they couldn't. Still, caught in the moment, she sprung forward to touch her nose to his.

"Me too!" she meowed, hitting her nose against his. She recoiled. "Ouch." Shaking her head to clear away the pain. Dapplepaw stared at him, hope in her heart. "I feel the same way, I'm sure of it!"

Ashpaw brightened. "How could you not? I am stunning!" he meowed, making Dapplepaw laugh. She felt happy, and she didn't feel happy a lot. He decided to speak again, but was slightly more serious. "How could this work, though?" he asked. "We're from two different clans."

"I'll join SunClan," Dapplepaw replied immediately. She nodded. "I'll join now, or at the next Gathering."

Ashpaw frowned, shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. I can't ask you to do that. Plus Rosepaw would have something to say about it. I can't really listen to her complain for moons. We could just keep meeting, you know? It's like we're with each other during the day, except at night."

"Yeah, I suppose," Dapplepaw agreed, a little crestfallen. She nodded. _That'll work. He's right. It'll just be like we're with each other for the whole day. _She paused, a certain sister coming to mind. "Rainpaw."

"What?" Ashpaw asked, turning to face her.

"Rainpaw," Dapplepaw repeated, dread hitting her. "I've never actually said this, but I think you know. She thinks she's in love with you, and thinks that you love her back." She looked up at him.

Ashpaw sighed. "I know. I was just hoping it was a joke. I seriously don't get it. We met once at the Gathering, and then the next Gathering she practically asked me to run away with her!" He shook his head, confused. "I mean, I know I'm fantastic and everything, but still."

Dapplepaw let out another _mrrw _ of laughter. "I've been trying to talk to her. We're starting to get close again, though I never share anything with her, much. Both of them, my sisters, like complaining about their problems. I like to keep them to myself, mostly."

"You're complaining right now," Ashpaw pointed out, giving her a lick on the cheek. "It's okay, I don't mind."

* * *

Rainpaw was awake when Dapplepaw slid into the den that dawn. Dapplepaw could feel her gaze burning into her pelt as she walked to her nest. "Yes," Dapplepaw asked her, tired.

"Well? Does he realize how terrible a cat Rosepaw is?" Rainpaw demanded quietly. She watched Dapplepaw closely, making Dapplepaw pause. She hadn't really brought up the topic at all. In fact, she was only mentioned once by Ashpaw.

Dapplepaw shook her head. "No." She hesitated. "Maybe I got it all wrong. Maybe he doesn't love her at all. Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way as you do." She looked over at Rainpaw, who looked hurt, then upset.

"You," her sister snarled, her ears flattening. "All this time it wasn't Rosepaw, it was you!" Her eyes darkened. "You won't get him, Dapplepaw. You're trying to stop true love, and it won't work. I just want you to know that."

* * *

**Okay, as usual I want to know what you thought. Most people have been rooting for Dapplepaw and Ashpaw, so this chapter hopefully meets the expectations.**

**Side note: Since this conclude the contest, I will likely be putting up another one soon. Any time you're reading the story you can still participate, just write in your review that you completed the ten reviews and you will be granted a spoiler. There is likely going to be a chapter 20 one as well, where if you have reviewed form chapter 1-20 you get two spoilers.**

**Next chapter: Rosepaw's suspicions are answered when she follows Ashpaw. In her rage, she causes an event that could end the lives of many cats she knows.**

**Question: Does Dapplepaw actually being Sweetpaw change any opinions you have? Why?**


	11. What Does Cross The Line?

**Here's chapter 11. I actually wrote this chapter once with a completely different ****plot line and ending, but I erased the whole thing and rewrote it. The first one was an idea I had, which could have been interesting, yet it was highly unlikely that it would happen in the Warrior cats world.**

**Fact: By now I am sure you've guessed the characters for the summary.**

**Dapplepaw is the she-cat who met the tom, Ashpaw, as a kit and falls in love. Rainpaw is the cat who falls in love with Ashpaw, and Creampaw is the one who is after Foxstep. Foxstep, lastly, is the tom in LeafClan who likes Dapplepaw.**

* * *

Rosepaw's claws scraped the rock as she landed. Ashpaw watched her, waiting for her next move. She tried to catch her breath, desperate to not show her fatigue to her opponent.

"Surely you can do better, Rosepaw!" Ashpaw called, trying to provoke her. He lashed his tabby tail, ready to stay on his paws if she attacked him.

Rosepaw fought the urge to answer his remark with one of her own. She needed to concentrate, think about a strategy. Her mind worked with the plans swiftly, but not swift enough. Ashpaw launched himself at her, and in a flash he had her pinned to the ground.

"Hey, not fair!" Rosepaw hissed. "I wasn't ready!" She squirmed under his paws, trying to free herself.

Ashpaw rolled his eyes, stepping off her. "In battle your opponent won't give you a chance to get ready." He glanced at Sagewhisker, who gave him a nod of approval. "Those DuskClan rogues will be easy to beat."

"We don't know if we're having a battle," Sagewhisker, the deputy, corrected. "With their dangerous advancements on the border it may be a possibility. However, Smokestar isn't mouse-brained enough to let her scrawny warriors engage in battle."

Stoneheart snorted to voice his opinion. "DuskClan always has fluff in their brain. I would expect such a stupid move from them." He sat down. "Anyway, Rosepaw, your form was horrible. If you fought like that in a real battle you would die within moments. You didn't use a single battle move that you were taught. Do you even care about this at all?"

"Well, now that you bring it up, I don't particularly." Rosepaw sniffed, glancing away from her mentor's piercing glare. "Can't the warriors handle their problems without dragging their apprentices in?"

Stoneheart's gaze darkened. "Rosepaw, I have never had a worse apprentice. You are disrespectful and careless. If you keep the attitude up I will talk to Hollowstar about expulsion, seeing as you aren't a use to the clan." He whirled away, tail lashing.

Rosepaw recoiled, eyes wide. She glanced at Sagewhisker, expecting a shake of the head to confirm that it could never happen. The deputy shut her eyes. "He isn't serious. I think that's enough training for one evening." She got to her paws and started for camp.

Ashpaw stayed silent as well. "Why didn't you defend me?" Rosepaw snarled at him once Sagewhisker was out of earshot. "Is that any way to treat me?" She flicked her tail, feeling a stab of betrayal.

"What was I supposed to say?" Ashpaw snapped, his patience running thin. "You are all those things! If I countered them then they would know that I was lying! Instead of wanting other cats to rat you out, why don't you do some work for a change?"

* * *

Ashpaw's words rang in her ears all night. Rosepaw couldn't sleep. She couldn't even shut her eyes. She didn't want to after she saw a stir of movement in the apprentice's den. It was Ashpaw, who quietly exited without a sound.

Her interest sparked, Rosepaw got to her paws and followed him, keeping a distance between them. He crept through the night effortlessly and skillfully. He wasn't wandering; he knew exactly where his paws were taking him.

Rosepaw felt her heart beat quicker. What was he up to? And he clearly knew his path well, so how had she not noticed before?

Once Ashpaw stepped over the border marking Rosepaw's curiosity rose another significant amount. Was he conspiring with rogues? Eating kittypet food? Or was it just as minor as hunting by himself or preferring the night to daytime.

Rosepaw slowed her pace along with Ashpaw, who crouched down and scaled an apple tree with ease. He crouched down on a worn branch and turned to another cat, which Rosepaw had just noticed.

Oddly, the cat looked familiar. She had green eyes and fluffy fur, almost like kitten fur. Rosepaw thought about all the cats at the Gatherings she had been to. This cat was small, so definitely an apprentice.

* * *

_Rosepaw sat beside Ashpaw, relatively close to him. He didn't seem to notice, which somewhat bothered her, but not enough for her to make a fuss like she normally would have._

_Two LeafClan apprentices padded forward, squeezing through the crowd of cats. One had blue eyes and a light grey tabby pelt color. That one also look confused, nervous, and a touch scared and stuck to the side of the other one. The other, however, surveyed everything with interest. She had green eyes that Rosepaw hated to admit were pretty. Her fur was fuzzy, making Rosepaw guess she was an early apprenticed kit. The confident one glanced around for a moment before saying, "Hello."_

_Ashpaw had a flicker of recognition on his face, making Rosepaw narrow her eyes. "I saw you at the border today. Now, please, to clear this issue up, where you an attack party?" Ashpaw asked, his amber eyes gleaming._

_The she-cat shook her head, her posture relaxing a touch. "No, of course not." She dipped her head to the circle of apprentices. "I'm Dapplepaw, and this is my sister, Rainpaw."_

_Rainpaw dipped her head slightly. "Hello."_

_What was with these two? Was 'hello' their opening statement or something?_

_Ashpaw nodded his head. "I'm sure you all know by now, I'm Ashpaw." He looked at Rosepaw, who tried to give a friendly nod. "This is Rosepaw." He turned to a DuskClan tom. "And that's Sparrowpaw."_

Rosepaw snapped back from her memory. This cat perched in the tree talking to Ashpaw was named Dapplepaw. She and Ashpaw were close to each other, closer than Ashpaw had ever sat beside her.

She flattened her ears, almost positive she knew what was going on. _Secret meetings! Fooling each other into thinking they have a hope of being together. Well, they're both wrong. And I am going to help Ashpaw realize it. _Rosepaw started backing up. In her fit of anger she stepped on a brittle stick, making it snap.

"Did you hear something?" Dapplepaw asked, her ears flaring up. "I thought I did."

Ashpaw glanced around. "I don't think so. Your imagination is overly active, I think." He shrugged, making Dapplepaw nod her head with agreement.

Rosepaw let out a silent breath of relief. It wasn't easy to hide her white pelt in the pitch black of night, so she thanked the foliage around her. She turned around so that she could see where she was going.

Once she was a safe distance from the two apprentices she burst into a full flighted run, racing as quickly as she could to the opposite end of the territory, a plan running in her mind. Dapplepaw wouldn't get Ashpaw, that was for sure.

Rosepaw didn't feel herself tiring. She just kept going, though she was sure she'd feel the effects after she stopped and the adrenaline died down. She paused at the Snake Rocks, listening to make sure she was alone. Carefully, she inched closer to DuskClan territory.

At the border marking she took a wary step forward. Did she really want to do this. Yes, she did. She got her way, always. Rosepaw fully placed herself on the other side and started marching around the marshy forest, spreading her scent anywhere she could get it.

A war would errupt. DuskClan and SunClan would fight, while LeafClan would be stuck in the middle and choose a side. Either way, LeafClan would fight as well, giving Rosepaw her chance to take back what she deserved. Dapplepaw would regret ever stepping foot in that tree.

The next morning the dawn patrol let out a yowl. Rosepaw shot up in her nest, ears perked and waiting. They must have not gotten too far before they were attacked, which is what Rosepaw guessed had happened.

Excited that the chips of her plan were falling into their perfect places, she crept out of the apprentice's den and listened. The whole clan was filing out of their dens, anxious about the commotion.

It wasn't long before Rustclaw led his patrol back into camp, their fur matted with blood and their expressions grave. "DuskClan attacked us. On our own territory. And they promised they would return."

Hollowstar bounded down from his den, curious. "Did they? Last I saw them they were scrawny and weak." The leader looked each warrior in the eye. "How could you have lost?"

"Well, they were mad," Pouncewhisker piped in, her tail lashing. "They said our scent was all over the territory. Lies, of course. They just want to start a fight." She sighed, looking around her before her gaze rested on Hollowstar. "We need help. From LeafClan."

Hollowstar took a shaky breath, shutting his eyes. "Are you sure? They don't have much prey. We can take them without LeafClan's help."

"No! If we don't ask for LeafClan's help then DuskClan will. Then we will definitely lose. We need them on our side so they don't fight against us." Rustclaw stared at his leader, expressing no change in thought. "Think about it."

Rosepaw listened, leaning forward. She caught Hollowstar's discreet nod. "I will set up a patrol of warriors to go and talk with Brackenstar. I will lead it."

He glanced around, plucking cats from the crowd. As much as Rosepaw wanted to get a feel for LeafClan territory, she didn't volunteer herself. She sat quietly, acting as though she was in shock, even adding a few trembles to make it more realistic.

Of course Ashpaw was there, eyes dark. He sighed, getting to his paws. "This isn't good," he meowed, but there was a hint of relief in his voice. Rosepaw knew it was because LeafClan was now an ally to SunClan, causing her to feel a wave of sickness.

"I-I'm scared," she meowed, trying to grab his attention. "Ashpaw, I am not a good fighter. I don't want to die." Rosepaw turned away, acting as though she were humiliated.

Ashpaw blinked, surprised at her vulnerability. _Well that's what you like, right? Cats who spill their thoughts to you, _she thought bitterly. If he wanted to be around a weak cat, then she would be a weak cat.

Ashpaw shook his head, disagreeing with her. "You'll be fine. You've beaten me before. I don't know what you're so worried about." He shrugged, though a flash of confusion came over him.

Rosepaw considered how her voice would turn out before speaking again. "But practice is different, Ashpaw. This is real." Her voice wavered with the perfect amount of fake fear. She felt a spark of happiness inside of her.

Her plan, well, it would work. SunClan would win the battle, obviously, but Dapplepaw would be dead. Rosepaw would be the last one left.

* * *

**As you know, I love reviews so...REVIEW! **

**Next chapter: Creampaw confronts Rainpaw about her recent discovery, while Rosepaw's actions fall into place just the way she wants them to.**

**Question: Did Rosepaw every strike you like she would a good character? Why?**


	12. Family Is Nothing When They Betray You

**Chapter 12 time! Hmm...I suppose my postings are sort of infrequent now. I really just needed to get this chapter out, because the next chapter I am really excited to post. It's all written and it's back on track for the plot. This chapter contains keys to the plot, obviously, but it was supposed to be in Rainpaw's perspective before I changed it to Creampaw's. I mean, there hasn't been a Creampaw chapter in a while. **

**Anyway, if you're like "Ugh, Rainpaw. I don't want to have to stomach her anymore", then I really believe you want to read the next chapter. She doesn't die, if that's what you think. She has huge character development in that chapter that I personally would really want to read.**

**Also, I would like to apologize because this chapter is on the shorter side. But the next two are long.**

**Fact: I am debating about the three sisters' mother. I can't decide if she will be in StarClan or alive. I can't decide...hmmm...**

* * *

_"__I'm covered in dirt!" Creamkit complained, shaking out her fur. "So gross!" She couldn't help but let out a laugh, kicking dirt at Dapplekit._

_"Excuse me?" Dapplekit meowed, letting out a sneeze. She shook off whatever she could before pouncing on Creamkit, who let out a yelp of surprise. "You made a mistake by getting me filthy!"_

_Creamkit rolled on to her back and batted Dapplekit's stomach lightly with her paws. Dapplekit put both paws on Creamkit's shoulders and pushed her down. "Hey!" Creamkit meowed, scrambling away from the mock fight. "Alright! You can be the leader!" She rolled her eyes, her paws tingling with excitement. _

_Dapplekit let out a _mrrw _of laughter. "Of course I do!" She sat upright. "Creamkit, come forth to receive your warrior name." She glanced around, searching for a rock. Dapplekit bounded up on it swiftly, her paw slipping out from under her once._

_Creamkit felt a thrill of excitement run through her, imagining getting her real warrior name. She padded underneath Dapplekit, who cleared her throat._

_"From this moment forward you will be known as...um...Creamfrost!" Dapplekit bent over to touch Creamkit's forehead, but slipped and tumbled off the rock, landing with a cloud of dust blowing up around her and a loud squeak._

_Creamkit giggled as Dapplekit appeared moments later. "Such a good landing!" Rainkit meowed from the side, sarcasm tainting her tone. "My turn?" she asked timidly, glancing between the two she-cats. _

_"Yep!" Dapplepaw rearranged herself on her perch. "From this moment forward you will be called Rainheart!" She was more careful as she reached over to touch her nose to Rainkit's forehead._

_Creamkit flared her ears. "Who's your deputy, Dapplestar?" she asked eagerly, eyes bright. _It has to be me. There is no way in StarClan she would choose Rainkit_ she thought smugly._ _She waited while the leader kit took her time to think. _

_"Hmm...," she opened her mouth, but then her green eyes flickered to Rainkit, who was looking at the ground and shuffling her paws. "Rainheart. She's loyal and kind. She would never do anything to hurt me and always puts everyone's needs first!"_

_Creamkit deflated, blinking. "And me? Am I a valuable warrior?"_

_"Of course!" Dapplekit purred, jumping, falling really, from the stone. "Creamfrost, you are strong and brave, and never let anything cloud your judgement. Not prey, family, a tom." _

_"A tom cat?" Rainkit meowed, wrinkling her nose. "No way! I would never betray you guys for anything! Though, I want to find love one day."_

_Creamkit nodded her head. "Me either. In fact, I don't want to ever fall in love! Like you said, Dapplestar, you and Rainheart my best friends." She fluffed up her fur and unconsciously looked at Dapplekit for her approval._

_Dapplekit shrugged. "I want to find love one day. A cat who can tolerate me. Not many cats can, so it'll be a challenge." She shook her head from the thought. "Well, most important our us being sisters. We should vow to never ever let love come between us? Do we all agree?"_

_"Of course," Creamkit meowed, laughing. "Do you ever think I would ever betray you?"_

_Rainkit let out a small laugh. "It would never happen, not from me."_

* * *

Creampaw blinked her eyes open to see light shining through the apprentice's den. She glanced around, searching the den to see if she was the last one in there. Rainpaw, Dapplepaw, Blackpaw, and Flowerpaw had all left. "And no cat bothered to wake me up?" she muttered out loud.

Getting to her paws, Creampaw for once didn't feel so tired. She shook the feather from her pelt and poked her head out of the apprentice's den.

Dapplepaw was crouched near the entrance with a sparrow at her feet, which she kept constantly pawing. She was focused on the cats in the camp, her ears perking up when she saw Brackenstar enter.

"What's happening?" Creampaw asked her, padding over and sitting down. "Why is every cat gathered?"

"I think there has been troubles between SunClan and DuskClan over those Snake Rocks, or whatever they're called. It seems that LeafClan has sided with SunClan." Dapplepaw pushed the sparrow away from her. "Do you want this?" she asked, glancing at Creampaw.

Creampaw nodded her head. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes," Dapplepaw admitted after some hesitation. "Rainpaw is giving me the silent treatment. And it's bugging me. I don't feel like I did anything wrong, but she's making me second guess myself."

"What did you do?" Creampaw meowed casually. Rainpaw could find a way to stir up drama, sure, but Rainpaw had worshipped Dapplepaw, especially when they were kits. Dapplepaw was confident and brave, and to a shy and timid cat like Rainpaw that was pretty impressive.

Dapplepaw fell silent, turning to her paws. "Well...I didn't _do_ anything, really. She may have this...idea...that I _may_ like Ashpaw." Her green eyes fluttered up to see Creampaw's reaction.

Neither shock nor disbelief were displayed in Creampaw's reaction. She was pleased about it. "Is it true?" Creampaw asked her, hope gleaming in her heart.

"I mean...I guess so."

_This is great! I mean, for her, not myself. Obviously. _Creampaw tried to nod calmly. "It's okay, I'll talk to her. You aren't at fault here. You have done the same thing she has, and she has no right to stop your happiness. She'll come around."

"Really?" Dapplepaw sprang to her paws, eyes bright. "You'd do that for me? Thanks Creampaw." She hurried toward to get a new piece of prey. Creampaw guessed the absence of grief had given her an appetite.

"Well, I have to do what I said I would," Creampaw meowed to herself with a sigh. She scanned the camp for her other sister, spotting her in the corner of camp under a small maple.

Rainpaw didn't seem overly excited to see Creampaw. Her eyes were cold and pierced right into Creampaw as she walked up. "You don't have anything to say to me," she growled. "You're siding with our traitor of a sister. She's taken my love."

"Your love? Rainpaw, you can't say that you didn't see this coming. Let her be happy." Creampaw sat down beside her. "Just...forget about him. You'll find love, trust me."

"Oh, yeah?" Rainpaw snapped, whipping to face Creampaw. "You're telling me to be happy for her, right? Are you truly happy for her? Truly? Because I think you're just relieved that she isn't pursuing Foxstep! You know he would run back to her if she wanted him!"

Creampaw's eyes widened with shock. The nerve of that cat! Still, she felt a tiny bit of truth in her words. "No, that's a lie! I am happy for her as her sister. Am I happy that my sister isn't chasing _my_ love? Of course, but I wouldn't act like a crazy cat if she was! Grow up, Rainpaw! The world doesn't revolve around you! I wish you were still that meek kit that cared for other cats as well!"

She let out a final hiss before scrambling to her paws, angry. She could feel Rainpaw's surprised stare burning into her pelt, but ignored it. She didn't have time to focus on it because a foreign cat burst into camp.

"They've done it!" the cat yowled loudly. "DuskClan has attacked us!"

Brackenstar immediately let out a call. "I need every cat to get into groups and head out to SunClan territory!"

* * *

"Our first battle," Creampaw meowed to no cat in particular. Neither of her sisters were in her group that raced toward the SunClan territory. She felt chills run down her spine at the thought.

"It's one of my first," a voice meowed beside her. Creampaw glanced over to see Foxstep running in smooth, even strides. He radiated with eagerness as well, his eyes gleaming. She was surprised at how she didn't notice his assignment to her patrol.

"Really? You seem like some tough cat," Creampaw joked with a giggle. As she ran she flung herself off the ground to leap over the Fallen Pine.

The patrol crossed the border marking without hesitation. The SunClan cat who had entered LeafClan camp led them, easily guiding them to where the fight was.

Screeches rose up into the ears and smacked Creampaw's ears. The patrol didn't falter in it's step, but rather just quickened their pace.

There was a mass of cats tangled up in each other, clawing and biting each other. _How am I supposed to tell the SunClan cats from the DuskClan ones?_

Creampaw must've been the only one thinking, because the rest of the patrol darted forward, leaping into battle. She scrambled after them. Once she was in the midst of it all, she froze. What was she supposed to do?

She didn't have time to think. Another cat tackled her, easily pinning her to the ground. "That was easy," the tom sneered, raking his claws over her stomach. Creampaw squirmed in his grasp, trying to ignore the searing pain in her stomach that demanded to be felt.

Remember your training! Creampaw's best ability was to stay on her feet, so she had learned quickly how to get back on them. She quickly flipped and slid out from under the DuskClan warrior, now facing him. His eyes flashed with surprise at her sudden escape, but he quickly lunged at her. Creampaw darted aside, trying to duck under him to knock him off his paws. She missed, resulting in her losing her balance once again.

The tom snickered again. "Like I said, too easy." He raised his paw, unsheathing his claws. Creampaw gasped, flinching away and feeling powerless.

A flash of ginger caught her attention. She was free from the grasp of the tom, only to see Foxstep clawing at his ears. She raced to his side to help pin the DuskClan tom to the ground.

With a final yowl the tom cat went running for DuskClan territory. Creampaw breathed a sigh of relief and triumph. "We did it!" she squealed, excitement washing over her.

Foxstep's whiskers twitched in amusement. "We did, but let's celebrate later. We have work to do. Fight beside me?"

* * *

**Whew! There's chapter 12 for you! Well, you know what I would like: REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter: With the battle finally started, Rainpaw must make a difficult decision that may change her future and determines her loyalty to her family, even the ones who have wronged her.**

**Question: Are you happy with where Creampaw and Foxstep are at? Do you think she deserves him or not? Let me know!**


	13. The Battlefield of Betrayal

**Okay...I know. An update two days after the last one. Well, I decided I would start updating once I reached a certain amount of reviews. Right now it's at 115 reviews, so I would want around 128-130 before the next chapter goes up. So if it's tomorrow or in a week, it depends. But this works better since I have school and cannot stick to a regular updating schedule.**

**Okay, I am not going to lie. I loved writing this! I think it's unexpected and hope the reviews are positive for it. I encourage everyone to READ TO THE END.**

**Also, I would like to put out there that I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story, which is hard to decide now since I haven't written the end. But the way I am thinking it'll end it definitely needs a sequel, so let me know what you think.**

**Fact: Dapplepaw, Creampaw, and Rainpaw were apprenticed in the fall, so they will get their warrior names in spring. Currently, it's winter.**

* * *

Rainpaw felt her claws dig into a cat's pelt, yanking them away from Streamskip, who was fighting two cats at once. Rainpaw let out a hiss, drawing the tortoiseshell she-cat's attention. "Over here, flea-brain!"

The DuskClan cat launched at her, but Rainpaw ducked away from her. These cats were weak and hungry, let alone the fact that this cat was half the size of a normal warrior. It wasn't even a fair fight. Rainpaw pounced on her, digging her claws into her back.

"Oof!" Rainpaw yelped as pain shot through her side. She didn't even see what had happened, but realized she was sprawling on the ground. She gasped as she saw Sparrowpaw looming over her.

"Do I need to save you again Thistlefur?" he snapped the the she-cat, who rolled her eyes in response. The two exchanged a glance before turning back to Rainpaw, who tried to plan her escape. With two cats against her, her odds were slim. Still, one was an apprentice and the other was apprentice sized.

Thistlefur struck out, clawing Rainpaw's ears. Rainpaw winced as her ears were torn, but she tried to remain thinking about her escape. "Stop!" she yelped as Sparrowpaw had started to shred at her stomach. "Please! It's my first fight!"

"First fight? Well, in that case, let's just let you go unscathed," Thistlefur meowed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think so."

Rainpaw had got what she needed, which was for them to relax just a touch so she could have a chance to dart away. Her paws shot out and she quickly knocked Sparrowpaw off his paws. The tom gasped, eyes widened with surprise as Rainpaw pinned him to the ground . Thistlefur prepared herself to lunge at Rainpaw, but Rainpaw held her paw threateningly over Sparrowpaw's throat. "Don't," she warned, ears flat. "Or I _will_ kill him."

Thistlefur let out a hiss, her eyes flashing darkly. "No, you won't. You're a weak apprentice." She stared at Rainpaw, her voice challenging.

"His death will be because of you," Rainpaw snarled, grimacing at what she was prepared to do. She pressed her paw down harder on Sparrowpaw's throat. "Last chance to help him."

"You're bluffing," Thistlefur snapped, yet a flicker of fear and uncertainty lit her gaze. "You would never."

Rainpaw took a deep breath, trying to avoid thinking about her future actions. She dug her claws into Sparrowpaw's exposed neck. Blood covered her paws as she looked down, shocked. Thistlefur let out a yowl of rage, flinging herself at Rainpaw.

Rainpaw narrowly missed the attacking she-cat, feeling the enraged warrior's claws scraped her sides. She whirled around, seeing Sparrowpaw laying in a pool of blood and Thistlefur looming over him, grief-stricken.

Rainpaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I had to! I was protecting myself. _She glanced around, searching for another cat to attack. She didn't have to search long, since a tom knocked her off her paws, raking his claws across her flank. Rainpaw let out a yowl of pain, struggling to free herself.

In a flash, a tan colored pelt shot past them, knocking the tom off his paws. Rainpaw scrambled to her feet, seeing Creampaw beat the tom down with Foxstep's help.

"Go! Dapplepaw is in trouble!" Creampaw called, turning to the warrior she and Foxstep had under their paws. "Help her, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw nodded. After all, it was a reflex reaction to help her sister. She shot through the fighting crowd of cats, searching for Dapplepaw. When she paused, at a loss about where she could be, she spotted her in a close fight with a large warrior.

"Flea-brain! Stay out of SunClan's territory!" Dapplepaw shot at the tom, her words venomous. She gave his stomach a final kick before leaping away from him.

The tom let out another hiss before lunging at Dapplepaw, who was clearly tiring out. Still, she clumsily dodged his attack and sprang at him again.

DuskClan was starved and weak, but their anger gave them the strength to attack. It was a fight that every cat knew the end of, even DuskClan. Rainpaw had guessed they wanted to cause damage to SunClan anyway.

Rainpaw started for her sister's side, but was beat to it by Rosepaw, who knocked the tom off his paws. "I can help," Rosepaw meowed, turning to Rainpaw. "You go."

Rainpaw nodded and agreed without thinking, turning around. She scanned the cats. It didn't take long before her eyes landed on Ashpaw, who easily pinned another apprentice to the ground. His gaze flickered with triumph, until the apprentice flipped him to the ground.

Rainpaw shot in their direction, her heart racing. Not Ashpaw! As she neared, she heard the apprentice say, "Sparrowpaw is dead because of you!" As the DuskClan cat prepared to deliver a killing blow, Rainpaw smacked against her, freeing Ashpaw.

The apprentice let out a yelp as she slammed against the ground. Rainpaw felt claws dig into her side, but ignored the feeling. She pressed her paw against the she-cat's throat, slightly digging her claw in. "You never will hurt him again, understand?" She pressed her paw down harder, causing the she-cat to gasp for air. "You won't be able to after I'm through with you."

"Rainpaw, let her go!" Ashpaw was instantly at her side, swatting away her paw. "It's not her fault. Let her go!" He stared at her, his amber eyes serious.

Rainpaw gingerly released the apprentice, who turned tail and fled toward her territory. "Why?" she asked, slowly turning to face Ashpaw. "She was going to kill you!"

"And you were about to kill her," Ashpaw countered, tilting his head to the side. "However, you saved me, so I suppose I owe you a thanks."

"I don't want that. I think you owe me a favor, actually. Stop meeting Dapplepaw."

"I won't do that."

"Then meet me. Just once." Rainpaw went with her second option, giving Ashpaw a nod. "In two nights from now. At the apple tree where you and Dapplepaw meet."

Ashpaw paused at first, but gave a small nod. "Okay. I owe you that much." He turned and leapt at another cat that was fighting some other SunClan cat that Rainpaw thought was called Sagewhisker, the deputy.

Rainpaw turned away, ready to fight. Excitement pumped through her, though her heart sank when she caught a familiar white pelt tangled with a fluffy one. "Dapplepaw!" she yowled, racing to her sister's aid. She paused tail-lengths away from her, her pace slowing to a sudden halt.

Rosepaw had Dapplepaw pinned to the ground, her claws unsheathed. "What are you doing?" Dapplepaw gasped, squirming under Rosepaw's weight. "We're on the same side! Let me go!"

"No, SunClan and DuskClan are on the same side. You and I? We're not. You stole Ashpaw from me. Don't even bother denying it. You are the reason he won't love me. So, seeing as we're in the midst of a fight and no cat will care, I'm going to...let's say, _remove_ you." Rosepaw's voice was full of malice and enjoyment.

Rainpaw flattened her ears, ready to launch at the SunClan cat and tear her apart with Dapplepaw at her side. Something held her back. She finally had Ashpaw to herself. Dapplepaw could ruin that with a flick of her tail.

Rainpaw took a step back, whirling around. She glanced over her shoulder one last time, seeing Rosepaw's paw raised and ready to strike. She turned away, hearing a few last words called from Dapplepaw. "Rainpaw! Help me!"

* * *

Most of the DuskClan cats were fleeing back to their territory, beaten. Rainpaw felt her paws dragging and her muscles exhausted. She had never worked so hard in her life. Now that the adrenaline rush that the battle gave her was gone, she could fully feel the pain and exhaustion from the fight.

Creampaw seemed tired as well, but her eyes sparkled as sat beside Foxstep, who sat so close their pelts brushed up against each other. She was happy.

_But Dapplepaw's gone. How could I do that? _Rainpaw felt the first hint of guilt, which suddenly gnawed at her mercilessly. _I didn't just do it for me, I did it for Creampaw. She's happy too, and now I can be. Dapplepaw would have wanted the sacrifice._

"Rainpaw," Hawkfeather called, padding over to her apprentice. "You fought well today." She dipped her head. "You should go and see Rushwater." Her gaze raked Rainpaw's blood matted pelt.

"Oh, it's not too bad," Rainpaw meowed, thinking of the mild sting on her ears and sides. Her stomach hurt the worst, but the guilt was the most painful. _How could I? I let Dapplepaw die! Who am I anymore? I let Ashpaw cloud my reasoning. _

It was suddenly a crystal clear picture in her head. She had been lovestruck by Ashpaw and couldn't think of anything but him. There were obstacles that she needed to conquer, and she could only see herself pushing them aside.

But there was no happy ending for Ashpaw and her. There was no ending at all. They shouldn't have known each other, really. Rainpaw shuddered as every memory of her apprenticeship rushed back to her, but she could see herself for the vengeful she-cat she had been.

She saw herself, innocent, seeing Ashpaw for the first time at the Gathering. How she had fallen in love with him right then and there. How she had dreamed a life with him. Imagined their kits' names, even. But then Rainpaw saw her loving mind turn to hatred when she saw Dapplepaw as competition.

The truth shocked her. It frightened her. Was Rainpaw really that cat who plotted against her own sister all for one tom? Was she a cat who bided her time for the right moment to get Dapplepaw out of the picture. And tonight, she had done just that.

"No," Rainpaw whispered, horrified. She scrambled backwards, turning and searching the crowd of mingled SunClan and LeafClan cats. A grey pelt caught her eye. She darted toward it, shoving through scratched up cats to get there. "Ashpaw!" she called.

Ashpaw's head turned in her direction. "Yes?" he asked her. With a clear head, Rainpaw could see that he looked at her with kindness. Almost brotherly, even. Not the way he looked at Dapplepaw.

Rainpaw scanned his appearance. Not grieved. He didn't know about Dapplepaw yet. "We can't meet," she meowed softly, ducking her head.

"Really? You really wanted to," Ashpaw meowed, a flash of shock crossing his face. "I owe you, remember? We are friends, aren't we?"

Rainpaw fumbled, unable to form words. She stared at her paws, another stab of guilt hitting her.

"Have you seen Dapplepaw? I want to check to make sure she's okay."

Rainpaw shut her eyes, the words harder to say than ever. "Dead."

"What?" Ashpaw turned to her, eyes still curious. He must have not heard her, which wasn't surprising. She had practically mumbled the word out.

"She's dead."

Ashpaw's eyes widened. He seemed to be in shock, but then started shaking. "No. No, she can't be." He turned away. "You're lying! You lie, Rainpaw. That's what you do!"

"No! I'm not!" Rainpaw leapt to her paws. To her, it sounded like a large scene. However, they were just a couple of apprentices talking at the outskirts of the battle territory.

"Ashpaw! Are you okay? I was so worried. And that battle was so scary!"

A voice that made Rainpaw flinch touched her ears. She turned around to find the source of the sweet, kit-like voice. Standing there, barely a scratch visible on her was Rosepaw, her green eyes shining with happiness. It could be taken as happiness that SunClan won, but Rainpaw knew otherwise.

Ashpaw turned to face Rosepaw, trying to compose himself. He shook off his sadness to act casual. "Hey," he meowed, his tone still sounding gloomy. "I'm fine. You seem fine, too."

Rainpaw immediately shot at Rosepaw, placing her paws on the white she-cat's throat. "She did it, Ashpaw! I watched her kill Dapplepaw!"

"What?" Ashpaw snarled, his composure breaking. His amber eyes flared with anger. "What did she say, Rosepaw? Is it true?"

Rosepaw shoved Rainpaw off. She got to her paws, dusting off her fur. "No. Who's Dapplepaw, anyway?"

"But you saw me meet her in the apple tree that one night," Ashpaw countered, his tail beginning to flick. He stared at Rosepaw, who didn't flinch under his gaze. "I saw white. I knew it was you, but I shrugged it off."

"Fine. Okay. She's from a different clan, mouse-brain. Who cares? You'll get over it," Rosepaw snapped, irritated. Rainpaw's eyes narrowed, anger filling her. Rosepaw's cocky appearance faltered when Ashpaw didn't laugh it off. "Don't just blame me. She saw me do it without trying to help your precious Dapplepaw." Rosepaw shot a pointed glare at Rainpaw.

Ashpaw whirled to face Rainpaw, who recoiled from Rosepaw's words. "Is that true?"

"I was dragged into battle. How was I to know Rosepaw would hurt her? We're on the same team!" Rainpaw tried to buy into her lie, but paused. It was just another string to add to her web of lies. She needed to stop lying. "I was angry at her. I thought she stole you from me, and I was so furious I left her there."

Ashpaw glanced between both of them. "Get out of my life," he snapped, tail lashing. He started forward but stopped in his tracks when a cat crossed his path.

"Um...what's happening here?" The voice made Rainpaw jump, turning to see the source of the sound. There, fluffy fur still intact, was Dapplepaw.

* * *

**Okay, I really want to know what you thought! REVIEWS!**

**Also, for those thinking this is nearing the climax...WRONG!**

**Next Chapter: Dapplepaw deals with the recent changes in her life, while Rainpaw tries to make all her bad choices right.**

**Question: Are you happy that Rainpaw's personality changed? Yes? No? What are your thoughts on the sequel idea?**

**Looking for to get to 128-130 reviews for the next chapter!**


	14. The Aftermath

**Okay, so three days since I last posted...but I promised I would post after I got 130 reviews and, well, I got more. It was weird, though, since there is like a page explosion of guest reviews. **

**Anyway, next chapter is an Ashpaw one, and it more back on track. I can't say this is the chapter I am most happy with, but it needs to be here so...It contains loads of flashbacks, but I had to rewrite some to make them in Dapplepaw's perspective.**

**Fact: Rainpaw had a whole story of evil planned for her, until it dawned on me how cliche that was and I decided to change her back to the way she was.**

* * *

Dapplepaw blinked, her fur growing hot as she stared at all three cats, who looked back at her with shock. "Um...hello?" she asked, ears twitching. "Some answers please?" She glanced around. "What happened here? Did I miss a battle or something? Let me guess, DuskClan, right?"

Rainpaw lunged forward, nuzzling Dapplepaw with affection. "You're...alive! But how?" She stepped back, inquisitive.

Dapplepaw frowned, tilting her head. "I never died. I was never _close_ to death, Rainpaw. I was in camp the whole time catching up on my sleep." She shrugged. "And I am supposed to be angry at you, right? Because you stole my squirrel, right? We can get past that, can't we?"

"What?" Rainpaw stepped back, puzzled. She glanced at Ashpaw and Rosepaw, who shared the look. "What? No. What's wrong with you?"

Rosepaw took a threatening step forward. "I killed you, remember? I sliced your throat and watched you bleed out. You were dead. It was you. I am positive." The white she-cat looked furious

Dapplepaw jerked backwards. What was with them. Did she _look_ dead? "I wasn't even in this battle."

"Yes, you were." Rainpaw answered swiftly, her voice worried. "I saw you, and heard you, and smelled you. You _were_ in the battle."

"I was _not_."

"I distinctly remember that yes, you _were_."

"I think I, Dapplepaw, would remember if I was in this battle."

"There's clearly something wrong with you," Rosepaw cut in between Rainpaw and Dapplepaw's banter. "I killed you. I watched you die, and here you are...alive." Her voice sounded bitter and a hint disappointed.

Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. "I don't like jokes. Where's Foxstep? I want to make sure he's alright. What would I do without him?" She brightened, imagining the ginger tom in her mind. _He's perfect!_

Ashpaw's eyes flew open. "Um, Foxstep? You...you do not like him! You find him _annoying_, even!"

Dapplepaw snorted. "Okay, I barely know you, aside from Gatherings. But you and Rainpaw can be happy. I get it, and I don't want to interfere." She turned to the white she-cat on the side. "Sorry, but you're sort of left out. Anyway, Foxstep and I are mates now." She frowned at the curious looks she received. "You know this, Rainpaw. We share everything. Of course I know you and Ashpaw had secret meetings."

Rainpaw blinked, speechless. Dapplepaw rolled her eyes and sighed, turning her head as the SunClan tom spoke. "No, Dapplepaw, something has happened to you! Your life is all...mixed up in your mind. You have it all wrong!" Ashpaw exclaimed, his amber eyes flashing with worry.

"That's right, you do," Rosepaw meowed, fluffing up her fur with pride. "Rainpaw and Ashpaw were never together, it was just me in the picture. You lived happily with Foxstep aside from your pesky sister Rainpaw trying to interfere."

Dapplepaw frowned. _What? That's not how I remember it at all. I think I know who I am, for StarClan's sake! _Dapplepaw turned away, blanking out for a moment just like she did when she was remembering Sweetpaw's past.

* * *

_"Am I...dead?" Dapplepaw whispered, looking at the vast fields before her. "No. Rosepaw, she didn't kill me! I am not dead!" She got to her paws, glancing around. "Am I dreaming. This isn't StarClan...I'm not in StarClan. I am alive!"_

_"Oh, why must we keep meeting?" A voice made Dapplepaw jump. She whirled around to face a she-cat, who stared at her curiously. "This is the second time, Dapplepaw."_

_"What? Second time? What are you talking about?" Dapplepaw stammered, glancing around in confusion. She gasped as another figure appeared._

_The she-cat glanced at the tom before turning to Dapplepaw again. "This is the second time you've died."_

_Died. _

_The word made Dapplepaw freeze. The first time was obviously when Sweetpaw died, but then she was just reborn as Dapplepaw. Surely she wouldn't be reborn a second time. StarClan may have power, but not that much._

_"I wasn't ready to die," Dapplepaw whispered, shutting her eyes. She felt sad, sure, but wasn't panicking, as though she knew the feeling from some previous time. "I didn't say goodbye."_

_The tom spoke up, and Dapplepaw still had no clue who they were. "That's true. But Dapplepaw, you have to understand we cannot just simply give you another life." He sounded sympathetic. "But we all agree that you deserve to keep living the life you were living. You just started to find happiness."_

_The she-cat nodded her head. "You will return to your former body, alive. But there might be side effects. Such as confusion and other similar things." She dipped her head. "I'm Shadedpool, in case you were wondering. I was Sweetpaw's sister." The she-cat let out a mrrw of laughter. "I suppose my fate didn't end well, but yours can, sister."_

* * *

Dapplepaw snapped awake, just like she had woken from a bad dream. She turned, seeing the three cats watching her suspiciously. "You were right," Dapplepaw meowed weakly. "I died." After that statement she gave Rosepaw a mean stare.

The white she-cat let out a hiss. "It isn't over, Fuzzy-fur. You will get what you deserve." With that very cliche speech, Rosepaw marched away, showing a slight limp in her walk.

Ashpaw stepped forward, almost ready to follow her. He paused. "So, you remember better now?"

"Wait, how are you alive?" Rainpaw cut in, her tone full of annoyance from being ignored. "You can't just say you're dead and not elaborate on it."

Dapplepaw turned to her sister. "I went to StarClan," she started, trying to recall her memories. "They gave me one last chance, saying that I was just finally finding happiness again before getting it ripped away from be. I think this is the last favor StarClan will do for me."

Ashpaw seemed pleased, relief written on his face. "As long as you're okay, Dapplepaw-"

"But I am still confused," Dapplepaw interjected, shaking her head. "I don't know anything about my own life. I assume my memories will flash back shortly-"

* * *

_"How long have you been an apprentice?" Rainpaw asked, her focus on Ashpaw alone._

_"Just a quarter moon," Dapplepaw answered for the SunClan tom. "Correct me if I'm wrong, though."_

_Ashpaw nodded. "Yep, a quarter moon. But judging by how Dapplepaw here has her kit fur, I'd say you're made apprentices today." He glanced at her, a smirk in his eyes._

_"Kit fluff? Are you kidding me?" Dapplepaw gasped, looking at her fur. "It's naturally fluffy!" She lashed her tail, shoving him lightly. _

_"It looks like kit fluff to me. But hey, I'm not judging. Heroes don't judge." _

_"Heroes?" Dapplepaw exclaimed, eyes widening. "You hardly helped in that tree!"_

_Ashpaw rolled his eyes. "You never asked."_

_"Should you have to ask a hero?"_

_Ashpaw stared at her, curious then. "Congratulations. I've never had some cat argue with me for so long."_

* * *

Dapplepaw snapped back to the present. She glanced at Ashpaw, who was watching her nervously. "We met at the Gathering?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"Formally, yes, but we saw each other two times before that." The grey tabby tom answered, his voice full of hope. Dapplepaw guessed that he wanted her memories to flood back to her. She was just clueless. Everything was jumbled up in her memory. She was mixing up her past, making her not know what really happened.

Rainpaw squeezed forward. "I'll go and get Creampaw, maybe she can help." She darted away, disappearing into the crowd of cats who were waiting around while others got their wounds checked.

Ashpaw watched Rainpaw go, then turned to Dapplepaw. "We met in the apple tree, where you climbed it, which ruined the bark by the way. You were being chased by a badger, remember...?"

* * *

_With her last burst of speed, Dapplekit flung herself on the tree, sinking her claws into the bark and pulling herself onto a higher branch, just out of the creature's reach._

_It stared at her, black eyes on its target. Dapplekit pressed herself against the wood, trying to desperately catch her breath. She glanced down at it again, swallowing hard. "What even is it?" she managed to gasp out, but realized she was alone._

_"I think it's a badger. I honestly thought they were bigger," a voice commented._

_Dapplekit whirled around, her ears flat on her head. "Who's there?" she hissed, managing to find her voice. She dug her claws into the bark and fluffed up her fur._

_"Mmm...just me. I know, I know. Such a disappointment." A grey and black tabby tom made himself visible from the tree branch just above her. He was a kit, maybe just a quarter moon older than she was._

_"Who are you?" Dapplekit snapped, her ears moving forward. _

_The grey kit shrugged, his amber eyes calm. "Is that really important with that badger offspring clawing at my tree? I come here frequently, actually, and I don't want the bark torn off." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the shredded bits on the ground. "Oh, look, now you've done it. It's ruined."_

_"Who cares? We're trapped up here, can't you see that?" Dapplekit meowed, trying to force the fear from her voice. Who is this cat? Why was he so...brave?_

_The grey kit frowned__. "Oh, yeah, then there's that. I'm blaming that one on you, though."_

_"Who are you?" Dapplekit growled, bunching her muscles and springing to the next branch. She barely made it, her claws scraping the bark. It took effort to finally pull herself up._

_"So, not only do you ruin the base of this tree, but now you're determined to ruin the branches?" the grey kit meowed, sighing when looking at the claw marks. "I'm Ashkit, from SunClan."_

* * *

Dapplepaw gasped, blinking as the memory faded. "I do!" Her voice started to get excited as she felt like she actually knew something about herself. "I remember meeting you, and getting my apprentice name. I remember Foxstep, and he was close to me. Why? You seem confused when I say that."

"Foxstep?" Creampaw asked, sliding forward. "Tell me this mouse-brained story is just something Rainpaw conjured up. You look fine." The tabby positioned herself beside the other two cats.

Dapplepaw hesitated, unsure. "It's true," she meowed at last. "What were you saying, though, about Foxstep?"

* * *

_Foxstep sensed her mood and was quiet for a moment, but apparently the moment was too long. "Look, I get your mad at me. No, I know that you are mad at me, but I don't get it. I carried you down from a tree and wouldn't put you down! Is that a reason to dislike ever since then?" _

_Dapplepaw stayed silent, staring at her paws. There was no way she was answering that. She didn't want to, mostly because out loud it sounded silly._

_"We were friends ever since I was an apprentice, and you were a kit! I am two moons older than you!"_

_"Does that make you automatically my friend? That you're two moons older than me?" Dapplepaw snapped, whirling around to face him. She lashed her tail, her eyes narrow._

_Foxstep shook his head. "No, I just meant that our age isn't that far apart, so if we were ever to, you know, fall in love, it wouldn't be a problem."_

* * *

_Dapplepaw blinked as she saw Foxstep padding up to her. "Well?" he asked, his tail flicking and his voice sounding defeated. He gazed down at her, waiting. "It's been a half moon."_

_"Believe me, I know." Dapplepaw got to her paws. "Sorry, Foxstep. I just can't bring myself to care for you." She met his gaze evenly. "I think you will love a cat one day just as much as you loved Sweetpaw. But I am not her." Dapplepaw watched his reaction as she mentioned the cat he once loved, the cat that was her. She didn't feel right about lying, but what choice did she have?_

_Foxstep's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. "You remember? You remember your past?" Excitement lit his face, making Dapplepaw wince as he continued, "You know you were once Sweetpaw?"_

_Dapplepaw's eyes softened. "No, Foxstep, I'm not," she meowed to him, almost sounding gentle, which was uncharacteristic of her. "I know you think Sweetpaw was reborn as me, but that's just not true." She tried not to flinch at her obvious lie, and actually managed to hold her composure._

* * *

"Never mind, I remember Foxstep." Dapplepaw got to her paws, feeling exhaustion weigh her down. "I don't understand. I don't want to go through this again." She grimaced, remembering the days when Sweetpaw's memories came back to her.

"It's better than being dead!" Creampaw snapped, rolling her eyes. "For StarClan sake, Dapplepaw! You get free lives every time you die and you aren't even happy?" The light colored cat got to her paws, slightly irritated.

Dapplepaw recoiled, eyes narrowing. "You don't know what's it's like, Creampaw. It's like I am not the same act anymore. Almost like I am living another cat's life. When I found out I was Sweetpaw I felt a bit lost. I asked myself if I was that cat anymore. I answered no. So does that mean I am not Dapplepaw anymore?"

Rainpaw shook her head rapidly. "No! You weren't reborn a different cat this time, Dapplepaw. You were given the same life back!" She glanced at Creampaw, desperately trying to earn the other's support.

Ashpaw nodded, taking a step closer. "Don't you remember all the times we had together? I told you I cared for you, and you told me the feelings were mutual. I still do, but I want to know if you do as well." His amber eyes were worried, but there was a spark of hope in them.

Dapplepaw shut her eyes. She didn't want to give a reply. She needed to remember more. She thought, prying into her memories.

* * *

_Dapplepaw forced her eyes open to look at him. "It's hard, you know? It's not like we can actually be friends forever. Let's face it, we're in two different clans. It'll never work out." She turned to the ground, avoiding his stare. "Anyway, what were you going to say?"_

_Ashpaw was silent. "I was...never mind." He got to his paws, preparing to jump. He hesitated before sitting back down. "No, I'm actually going to say what I wanted to. Since we won't be meeting anymore, I might as well just speak." He turned and faced her, making Dapplepaw flinch. "I think I might care for you."_

_Dapplepaw dug her claws into the bark of the tree. Her ears flew up with surprise and her eyes lit with delight. She was happy for a split second before his words sunk in. Why did he have to say that? This is bad! She thought of excuses, just like she had done when Foxstep tricked himself into loving her. "I'm rude, selfish and not pretty!"_

_Ashpaw paused, then shook his head, meeting her gaze confidently. "No, Dapplepaw. You're bold, not rude. You recognize your importance, but not too much. And you are pretty, but I suppose you've never looked in a pond at yourself before."_

* * *

_Rosepaw had Dapplepaw pinned to the ground, her claws unsheathed. "What are you doing?" Dapplepaw gasped, squirming under Rosepaw's weight. "We're on the same side! Let me go!" She struggled to get air as Rosepaw pressed her weight against her._

_"No, SunClan and DuskClan are on the same side. You and I? We're not. You stole Ashpaw from me. Don't even bother denying it. You are the reason he won't love me. So, seeing as we're in the midst of a fight and no cat will care, I'm going to...let's say, remove you." Rosepaw's voice was full of malice and enjoyment. _

_Dapplepaw tried to gather up her strength. She dug her claws into Rosepaw's side and tried to kick her off. And while that didn't work, it gave her a chance to take in a deep breath._

_Dapplepaw turned to her side, wishing some cat would see this and help her. A spark of hope lit inside her when she saw Rainpaw, frozen to the spot tail-lengths away, staring at them. "Rainpaw! Help me!"_

_Her sister blinked, then turned away, pelting into the battle again. Dapplepaw felt a stab of betrayal before she faced Rosepaw again. The white apprentice smirked. "Looks like no cat is coming to save you."_

_Dapplepaw cringed away as Rosepaw raised her paw. In one swift movement her paw came down and darkness took over._

* * *

Dapplepaw gasped. She hated this. She hated these memories. "You let me die," Dapplepaw meowed slowly, turning to Rainpaw.

Rainpaw recoiled as though those words stung her. "No, I...I wasn't thinking. My mind was clouded. I'm fine now."

"I didn't ask you how you were."

"I just thought you would. It's the type of cat you are," Rainpaw meowed, concern flashing on her face. Well, it had never really left.

Dapplepaw snorted, turning away and hesitating to say one last thing. "Well, I don't really know the cat I am anymore."

* * *

**Well...REVIEW?! I'm thinking 155-160 for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Ashpaw tries to cope with the recent changes in his life, particularly Dapplepaw's new self. **

**Question: Did you expect this explanation as to why Dapplepaw is alive? Yes? No? If not, what did you think?**


	15. It Takes Time, But This Much?

**New chapter time! I know, I know, it has been awhile. Anyway, this one is in Ashpaw's perspective, just like I promised. Right now I am just out of my writing groove. Normally I write these chapters really easily, but lately these ones I can't seem to word right. So, if they sound a little funny at some parts, that's why.**

**Fact: Dapplepaw was going to die at some point in the story. This idea was when I first started writing this story, but was quickly thrown into the trash. Don't worry, I doubt I would ever kill her off now.**

* * *

"We used to play in the pond at the edge of camp, remember? It was a competition about who could reach the other side and climb on to the rocks? You were the first on to reach it, and you didn't even swim because you didn't want your fur wet. Remember?"

Dapplepaw shut her eyes, trying to conjure up the memory. Ashpaw watched her and saw that she went into a short trance when she had a vision of her life. He glanced at Rainpaw and Creampaw, who nodded with relief that she understood the memory.

"Yeah, I guess," Dapplepaw meowed unenthusiastically. She seemed tired and bored.

Ashpaw was worried. This wasn't like when she remembered her past life as Sweetpaw because she could easily say that cat wasn't her anymore. But now, she was remembering her current life, though while she said she could feel the same way and remember the feelings, Ashpaw knew she still didn't feel like that cat anymore.

Creampaw nodded her head. "Okay...um, my turn. Remember when Blackpaw and Flowerpaw taught us those hunting tips? I never caught on, but you mastered them really quickly."

Dapplepaw sighed, shutting her eyes again. She opened her eyes, blinking. "Yes. A fun memory, if I recall correctly." She rested her head on her paws, glancing at the cats around her.

Ashpaw winced at the way she looked at him. To her, he was just another cat, as were Rainpaw and Creampaw. There was no cat she felt like she really knew. And while she didn't say that, he knew that's what was on her mind.

With a sigh, Ashpaw got to his paws. "Alright, then. The sun will rise shortly. We should all get back." He leapt skillfully from his perch, while Dapplepaw came shortly after. Creampaw hesitated before jumping down, landing clumsily in the small piles of snow that had gathered. Rainpaw paused before trying to unsuccessfully inch her way down.

Ashpaw said his farewell to all the sisters before turning back to head into SunClan territory. Whenever he walked away from that tree normally he would feel happy. Now he just felt hopeless. _Will she ever be the same cat again?_

Ashpaw slid into the SunClan camp with ease and into the den without a problem. Rosepaw waited for him every night. She knew about the meetings but didn't tell Hollowstar because she still had hope that Ashpaw would develop feelings for her. Any chance of that had been crushed when she had attempted to murder Dapplepaw.

"How was your very exclusive meeting?" the she-cat asked with a yawn. "Why can't I come?"

Ashpaw sat in his nest, trying to ignore her. "Because you killed her. I will never forgive you for that."

"Oh, you will," Rosepaw said confidently. Without another word, much to Ashpaw's relief, she rested her head down and started to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Cats slid into the clearing, their pelts flashing under the moonlight. Ashpaw scanned the crowds of cats, noticing the DuskClan cats covered with wounds. He spotted the cats he was looking for and padded over to them.

"Any better?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Rainpaw turned, shrugging. "No. The weird thing is that I think she remembers everything." The she-cat looked down. "I just don't think she _wants_ to be Dapplepaw anymore. I mean, think about it. She had a sister who was perfectly fine letting her die all for a...tom. Loving a cat outside of her clan that she could never be with, getting killed for a second time...I mean, her life was awful."

Ashpaw paused. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Dapplepaw's life may have seemed like a patch of flowers, but in reality it was difficult. And she happily lived that life. Now as a spectator of that life she probably understood how terrible it really was and didn't want it anymore.

"Maybe we should let her start fresh?" Creampaw chimed in, glancing at the two cats. "I'm serious. She has this wonderful chance to re-live her life. Why not let her?"

"Because she'll hate me forever!" Rainpaw protested, turning to Ashpaw for support.

"She won't," Creampaw tried to comfort.

Rainpaw snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You're only saying that because you did nothing wrong and she isn't angry at _you_." The light grey cat whirled around to face Ashpaw. "You don't agree with this, right? We can still get Dapplepaw back!"

Ashpaw hesitated. "Well...doesn't she deserve it? Another chance? Don't we all owe her that much?" His heart lurched as he said that, but he tried to think about what was best for Dapplepaw. "I don't want to, but I think we need to."

"I'm touched," Dapplepaw meowed from the side. Ashpaw jumped, unaware she was listening. "See, maybe this is the reason I resent you, Rainpaw. Because you try and control my life. It's _my_ life."

Ashpaw frowned, glancing at her. She had the same bite in her voice as when they first met. She was like the self-reliant cat before they had become close. It was like their whole past was wiped away.

"How many times must I say I am sorry?" Rainpaw whined, her tail beginning to flick and her ears twitching.

Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. "How many do you think? You let me die. You just stole my life away from me." She paused, sitting down. "But you are right. I want to make my own choices from now on." She paused again before looking directly at Rainpaw. "I cared for you. You are my sister. I wanted nothing more than to protect you, to see you happy. But I couldn't just sacrifice my own happiness for you. I really tried to ignore the feelings I felt. I did all that for _you_."

Rainpaw turned to stare at her paws, guilt washing over her face. Ashpaw felt a hint sorry for her.

Dapplepaw turned to Creampaw. "And you. I always pushed Foxstep away from me. I did that for you, and myself. Yet you still saw me as a threat? I don't understand why."

Creampaw spoke up, her voice relatively controlled. "Every tom is taken by your appearance. That means Foxstep was as well, but he also loved Sweetpaw. How could I not have a slight trace of fear?"

Dapplepaw was silent for a moment. "Okay." She faced Ashpaw, who tried to remain calm. "I love you. I hid my feelings for so long. I denied them. Thanks to you I finally trusted a cat. I just want to say...thank you." Her eyes softened, making Ashpaw breath a sigh of relief.

Dapplepaw looked up. "Oh, look! The Gathering is starting!" The she-cat darted away to find a spot.

Ashpaw sighed, glancing after her. "She's getting better," he commented to the two sisters. "She's acting a bit more like her old self."

"Her old self actually cared about me," Rainpaw muttered bitterly. She sat down, her expression troubled.

"You did let Rosepaw kill her. I mean, how could she not have a tiny grudge. But you know Dapplepaw. You know she'll forgive you." Creampaw sat down beside Rainpaw, who nodded her head.

Ashpaw sat on the other side of Rainpaw. "The way she talked about you...well...it was all good. Maybe she mentioned your obsession with me, but that's understandable. I mean, I am _stunning_."

Rainpaw let out a small laugh, giving him a shove. "Shut up. I wasn't obsessed...I was..._fascinated_." She fluffed up her fur.

Ashpaw saw Creampaw roll her eyes, snorting. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Ashpaw heard the yowl that started the Gathering. He looked at the three leaders, noticing how Smokestar was covered in wounds, seeming frail and weak. She eyed the other leaders with malice.

"DuskClan is recovering," she spoke up, her voice as composed as Ashpaw guessed it could be. "Our medicine supply is still strong. However, in the recent battle, many of our cats were killed. Sparrowpaw, Eveningspring, Sunwhisker, Swiftstream, and Flashclaw." She fell silent as cats murmured their sorrows.

Ashpaw frowned and thought about the vast number of cats that were killed. No SunClan cat was killed, and he presumed that every LeafClan cat was okay. He turned to exchange a surprised glance with Creampaw, but noticed Rainpaw ducking her head and shuffling her paws.

"I killed him..."

Her voice was barely audible, but Ashpaw was sure he heard the right words. "Killed who? Rainpaw? Who did you kill?" He leaned closer, looking at Creampaw who seemed equally shocked.

"Sparrow...Sparrowpaw. I...he and this other cat attacked me. Nearly killed me. I was only protecting myself." She sounded sad, grieved. Ashpaw even felt sorry for her. The weight of guilt she must have been carrying.

_She did kill one cat with her own claws, and then let Dapplepaw die. Shouldn't I be mad at her? _Somehow, he didn't. She was innocent until she met him, so wasn't part of this his own fault?

Creampaw exchanged a glance with Ashpaw before pitching in her own thoughts. "You were delusional, Rainpaw. I'm sure, in StarClan, he knows he did try and kill you first." She flicked her cream colored tail and turned to the leaders.

Smokestar was glaring at the other leaders, her tail tip slicking noticeably. Her amber eyes raked across them, shooting malice with each glance. Brackenstar stepped forward. "We are sorry for your loss, Smokestar, but your cats attacked first." He paused, turning to the cats. "LeafClan mourns for the losses, but they will be remembered in StarClan-"

"No!" Smokestar's feral yowl cut him off. "Your cats attacked first," she spat, whirling to face Hollowstar, who's eyes darkened. "We smelled them. A cat. A _SunClan_ cat."

"No SunClan cat ever set paw on your territory," Hollowstar shot back more calmly.

Ashpaw turned and searched the crowd for a familiar white pelt. Rosepaw watched, her expression completely innocent as though she had no part in this. It became pretty obvious that she was the cat that had ignited the whole fight.

Ashpaw fought the urge to go and claw her throat out, or maybe just announce that it was _her_ behind this massive conflict. No cat would believe him. And why would they? She acted so weak and incapable around every other cat. It wasn't that other cats liked her, but they couldn't deny the facts, which were she was a useless cat.

Smokestar's grey pelt flashed as she jumped from the rock. The DuskClan cats were in a frenzy, clearly eager to leave as quickly as they could. Smokestar gestured with her tail for them to follow her, and they did so without hesitation.

Dapplepaw appeared beside them. "Sheesh. That sucks." She sat down beside Ashpaw, close enough for their fur to be brushing but not close enough to draw attention. "I can't believe Rosepaw had the heart to do this. All this. Those lives...just lost."

"I know...it's awful." Rainpaw spoke up, trying to appeal to Dapplepaw. She sighed. "I made many mistakes. I did. I lost the trust of my two sisters. I killed Sparrowpaw." She hesitated, meeting Dapplepaw's shocked gaze. "I did bad things. I will make it up to you, Dapplepaw. You too, Creampaw."

"Thanks," Dapplepaw whispered, letting out a sigh. "But it isn't really you anymore. It's Rosepaw. Of all the memories I have, I can't un-see her killing me. She's behind all of this." The fluffy furred cat blinked, shutting her eyes. Once she reopened them, she met each of the three others' gazes evenly. "I think we need to do something about her...I won't rest until I kill her."

* * *

**Reviews? Good? Bad? I got to 155 reviews, so how about...mmm...160-165 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Rosepaw deals with the fact that her plan failed. Getting desperate, she finds a new and unexpected partner and tries to put a new plan in motion. **

**Question: Are you relieved Dapplepaw is "fixed"? Do you believe that AshxDapple is as strong as it ever was?**


	16. The Best Place for a Warrior

**Okay, first off, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I said 165 reviews, but then I was so busy I couldn't find time to put the chapter up. Anyway, sorry for that! I am wondering who you all thought Rosepaw would team up with. Anyway, when I wrote this chapter I had difficulty writing the first part for some reason. Plus, the time I had to write was not much, so it's a bit rocky, excuse that.**

**Fact: The original idea for this story was supposed to almost be a LionblazexHeathertail type thing, where Dapplepaw and Ashpaw would just have meetings and find a way to be together. I even started writing, making Dapplepaw only have one sister that would play a Hollyleaf role. However, I realized how many stories just like that are out, so I starting elaborating on it.**

* * *

Rosepaw paced around the holly bushes. She let out a hiss. Everything was miserable in her life. She didn't have Ashpaw, Dapplepaw was alive, and it was cold. She sat down, feeling her paws goes numb. After shaking them out, she glanced forward at the kittypet place, letting out an annoyed sigh.

She wouldn't have to stoop this low if she could just eat any prey she wanted once she caught it. But no, the warriors would smell it, and thus she was forced to hunt out of the territory. _Why do we have to feed the elders anyway? I mean, they are useless to the clan!_

Rosepaw glanced at the birds eating off the a feeder at a Twoleg nest. She crouched low, steadying herself. In a few swift glides she reached the edge of the fence. It wasn't s easy to slink unnoticed on to the fence, but it was doable. She crept closer, her white pelt blending into the snow.

In one swift motion she landed on a sparrow, snapping its neck. The other birds fluttered away, kicking seeds off the feeder and making a commotion in the sky.

Rosepaw triumphantly looked at the limp bird. It was plumper than the prey in the territory, most likely because it had an instant feeder. She bent down to pick it up when a yowl broke the silence.

"Hey!"

Rosepaw looked up, seeing a young tom cat barreling at her. His belly was wide and he was clearly a kittypet. She didn't even flinch as he tried to act menacing around her. "Yes?" she asked, flicking an ear to show her irritation.

"You're in my territory," he snarled, fur fluffing up.

Rosepaw snorted, getting to her paws. "So? Do I look like I care, kittypet? I can do whatever I want."

The tom growled and his ears flattened. "No you won't. I will attack you if I have to."

"Yeah, how about no? I don't want to have to hurt you. I'm not in the mood," Rosepaw retorted in a snarky tone of voice.

The tom sprang at her rather slowly, though Rosepaw guessed that the kittypet thought he was moving at lightening speeds. She easily and lazily ducked aside, giving him a kick as she did so.

The kittypet let out a yelp, flinging himself at her again. Rosepaw dodged and counterattacked, pinning him to the ground and placing a paw on his throat. "Did you really need to embarrass yourself like that?"

"Stray!" he spat, squirming around. "Let me go!"

_Stray_, Rosepaw thought, tilting her head to the side. _What in the name of StarClan is that?_ She shrugged. "Should I just kill you instead?" His eyes widened with fear, making Rosepaw smirk. "No."

She jumped away from him, hurrying toward her sparrow. She wanted to eat that before it got frozen. She knelt down and started devouring it, savoring every bite.

"So then... who are you?" The tom had scrambled away to keep his distance and was watching her closely. "Are you from the woods?"

"The forest? Yes. I know how to fight and hunt." Rosepaw wouldn't release an opportunity to show off, especially to a weak cat. _I'm like a hero in his eyes. That's funny._

The tom's eyes went wide. "No human food? How are you even _alive_? I'm Spruce, by the way." He leaned forward, expecting her name as well. When Rosepaw ignored him, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Rosep-" She paused, shaking her head. "No, um, it's Rose." She glanced at him.

Spruce nodded. "Can we be friends? I mean, you can teach me how to fight and hunt and stuff." He shrugged, looking at her hopefully. "I'd do anything you want me to."

Rosepaw snorted, ready to shoot down his request. _Well, maybe he could come in handy..._ She sprang on to the fence, looking down at him. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind. You owe me a favor."

* * *

"It's cold, and I want food," Rosepaw complained, flicking her tail. She inched closer to Ashpaw, who was eating a small mouse at the edge of camp. "Can I have some of that? I already ate my share."

Ashpaw turned to face her, his normally warm amber eyes looked dark and cold as her surveyed her. "Nope. As you mentioned before, this is mine. Though I doubt you actually have the intelligence to think about that." He looked away with a roll of his eyes.

Rosepaw recoiled, her tail beginning to twitch. "Ashpaw, I am trying to be nice here. So what if I tried to kill Dapplepaw? _So what_? I didn't. She's still walking and being annoying like she never left. Get over it!"

Snow fluttered in the air as Ashpaw whipped around to face her, eyes dark. "Rosepaw, get one thing in your head. I will never forgive you. I won't ever love you, and I never did."

He started to pad away when she called out behind him, "So, you're saying I, basically, have no chance with you?"

"That's right."

"If I have no chance, then it wouldn't matter if I exposed your meetings with Dapplepaw, then?"

Ashpaw paused, turning to face her. "You know what? Go ahead. No cat would believe you over me. Not a chance. And Dapplepaw's sisters will say Dapplepaw never left the den at night. So, I am not sorry to say this, but your big plan is a failure." He then left her glowering at him.

Rosepaw let out an irritated hiss, getting to her paws. _Well, I see how it is, Ashpaw. But I have one thing you don't know about._

* * *

"Back already?" Spruce asked as Rosepaw leapt on the fence. He cringed at her annoyed expression, but maintained his ground. "I tried practicing on my own, but you haven't taught be anything yet."

Rosepaw let out a sigh, calming herself. "Oh, I know. I had to get back to my clan-"

"Clans? They're real? I thought that was something the strays thought up!" Spruce's ears perked with excitement, but then he frowned. "Wait...are you really as vicious as they say the clan cats are?"

"Well, I choose my enemies," Rosepaw answered, ignoring the strange 'stray' word. She sat down, wrapping her tail over her paws. "Anyway, I think hunting is the most basic thing, and I believe it is the first thing you should be taught." Her eyes raked over his plump figure. "Hmm...you're fat."

"What?" Spruce looked down at himself. "I am a normal weight! I...you're too skinny! I have some food inside that I can bring out to you, if you want it."

Rosepaw snorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't think so. I would rather lose a fight to a hare than eat that garbage. You need to eat less, or your weight will slow you down. Trust me."

Spruce nodded eagerly. "Okay. Yeah, sure. I can do that." He tried his best to sound confident, but his eyes flashed with a bit of discomfort. Rosepaw guessed he wasn't so happy he had to limit his food intake.

She turned to the bird feeder. "Okay, birds seem like the most logical start." She slid down from the fence, landing on her paws. She may not be as skillful when climbing a tree like Ashpaw, but she could land fairly gracefully.

Upon turning around, Rosepaw found out that Spruce had slipped and landed clumsily on his side, yet he jumped up like it never happened.

Rosepaw let out a sigh. _Okay, Rosepaw, look at yourself! Trying to train this mouse-brained kittypet into a warrior? You're fooling yourself. _She glanced him over, before reassuring herself. _He's all you have, though. And with some discipline, maybe a bit of time..._

"So where do I start? Those brown birds? The black and grey ones?" Spruce was staring at the varieties on the feeder. "I've seen some really big black ones on the road before too!"

Rosepaw turned up to see the feeder and tried to find the birds he was referring to, once again ignoring the use of an unfamiliar word. "You mean sparrows, chickadees, and crows?"

"Um, yeah. I was just...you know, I was just making sure you knew..." Spruce looked at his paws in embarrassment. He flicked his brown at white tabby tail, shuffling his paws in the snow.

Something spooked the birds. They all fluttered away at once, but Rosepaw barely acknowledged them. She crouched down slowly to demonstrate. "Do the same thing I'm doing."

Spruce crouched down, his stomach resting on the ground. "Like this?"

"No, lift yourself up more." She easily glided forward on the ground in smooth, steady movements. "Okay, now that."

Spruce did his best. The result was more of a walk, especially with the thunderous pawsteps.

"You're too loud. Take light, easy steps." Rosepaw gestured at him with her tail to repeat the actions. The second time was better, and would likely be good enough to catch a stupid bird at the right moment.

By that time the clusters of birds were back, picking at the feeder. Rosepaw scaled the fence so she could leapt on it. She lowered herself, eyeing a rather large finch. In a swift movement, she was upon the stump that the feeder was on. The finch let out a small squawk before she snapped its neck.

As Rosepaw jumped down, Spruce stared in awe. "Wow!" he exclaimed. He green eyes flashed with excitement. "Can I try?"

"No," Rosepaw answered immediately. And while she believed in instant progress she did not want to have him clumsily scare everything off and make him lose confidence. "Not yet."

"Alright, Rose." Spruce sulked, wrapping his tail over his paws. "You're the teacher. I have to ask, though, what is the favor I have to do?"

Rosepaw turned away. She knew, sort of. Her mind was still recovering from her last plan's failure; she didn't want to stupidly jump into a new one. "I'm thinking, okay?"

"Spruce! Hey!"

Rosepaw whirled around to see a brown tabby tom, Spruce's age, leaping from the fence. He looked far more suitable to be a forest cat than Spruce did.

"Sparrow! Hey! This is Rose." Spruce gestured to Rosepaw, who dipped her head politely. If she could just appeal to this cat then she would have a second, stronger warrior on her team. "Rose, this is Sparrow."

"Who are you?" Sparrow snapped, his eyes darkening as he scanned her. "You look hungry. Like a stray. Why are you with her?"

Spruce shrugged, padding over to Sparrow. "She's a forest cat. Rose is teaching me how to hunt and fight!"

"I know how to do those things," Sparrow told him, eyeing Rosepaw uncertainly.

"Yeah, but you won't teach me."

"You don't need to know that, Spruce. You have a good life, so live it. The wild is a dangerous place." Sparrow snorted, jumping back on to the fence. "Go back home, Rose. Spruce is better off without you."

Rosepaw held back from snapping a cold remark at him. She tried to look innocent and said, "I am only trying to help him. We are friends!"

That stopped Sparrow in his tracks. "Friends?" he growled, hopping from the fence again. "Wait a minuet...how long have you two known each other? Did you meet today? Yesterday? Surely not long enough to warrant a friendship."

Rosepaw recoiled and was about to defend herself when Spruce spoke up in her place. "Sparrow! Leave us alone, okay? I am fine. I appreciate you looking out for me, I do, but it's my choice whether Rose is my friend or not."

Rosepaw snorted, casting a smug look to Sparrow, who glared at her. "Be careful." With that he leapt on the fence and leapt off before either of the other two cats could say anything.

"He doesn't like me," Rosepaw meowed, using her best despaired voice. It worked on a foolish cat like Spruce.

Spruce rested his tail on her shoulders. Rosepaw did her best not to cringe away. "He has a hard shell, you know? Some cats are like that." Spruce's voice sounded sincere when he said, "He is really nice once you get to know him."

Rosepaw sighed, displeased about her second warrior running away. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Once again, SORRY! I wrote it in a rush so the lines aren't as lengthy as in other chapters. I am thinking...186 reviews for a new chapter.**

**Next chapter: Creampaw is finally happy in her relationship with Foxstep. However, when both Dapplepaw and Foxstep get themselves into a life-threatening situation, Creampaw must choose which one to save.**

**Question: Did you expect Rosepaw to go for a weak kittypet ally, or did you think she would go for a stronger teammate? Tell me what you think in review form!**


	17. Family and Forever

**Ugh! I was going to post tho DAYS AGO! But I haven't had the chance to edit it then. And even now I did a brisk run through. School has literally been taking up most of my time. I feel bad for not keep my word and updating right at the 186 review marker. **

**Anyway, I would also like to say that last chapter when I asked what everyone though of Spruce, I was looking forward to reading all your thoughts. Everyone was pretty much shocked that Rosepaw took such a weak ally. One reviewer got what I intended. Rosepaw is vulnerable and has no cat to help her anymore. It doesn't make sense for her to flock to a strong cat that could easily double-cross her. Instead she wants an easily manipulated cat, such as Spruce, who blind would follow her.**

**Fact: A while ago (maybe chapter 10-ish) I wrote Rosepaw a chapter where she was forced to be a medicine cat apprentice and she ended up killing a cat. I wrote it, thought about it A LOT, then deleted it. It struck me that it was not very realistic for that to happen.**

* * *

Creampaw rolled on her side, enjoying the sunshine. She let out a relaxed sigh, feeling her pelt warm up in the light. In leaf-bare every cat would soak up as much warmth as they could. It just so happened that Silverwhisker gave her the day off when it was sunny. Dapplepaw also got the day off since Streamskip wasn't feeling well and and come down with a cough. However Rainpaw had to go hunting.

"I cannot wait for new-leaf," Foxstep murmured beside her. His eyes were shut and his tail was wrapped neatly beside him. He blinked his eyes open to look at her. The look he gave Creampaw gave her chills.

The look was full of love, affection, happiness. It was the look Creampaw always wanted from him. "Tell me about it," Creampaw meowed back at him, letting out a purr. "I'll be so happy when prey starts running again and the snow thaws." She scooted slightly closer to him so that now they were laying right beside each other rather than just their pelts brushing.

"Yeah. It seems like this is a short leaf-bare though. The last one was far worse," Foxstep commented, giving her ear a lick.

Creampaw shuddered at the thought. "Worse than this?" she meowed in surprise. "It's freezing! Too bad I don't have fluffy fur like Dapplepaw. She never complains about the cold."

"Yeah, but be thankful that you don't have that fur when it rains," Foxstep purred, resting his head on his paws.

Though Creampaw had gotten over her fear of Foxstep chasing after Dapplepaw, she was still relieved that whenever she mentioned her sister Foxstep only acknowledged Dapplepaw as a friend.

Hawkfeather and Rainpaw padded into camp. Creampaw's sister was shaking off snow from her pelt and carrying a few scrawny mice. Hawkfeather excitedly set down her vole before darting into the medicine cat's den.

Rainpaw padded over, surveying Foxstep and Creampaw's closeness. The light grey she-cat sat down, spreading herself out in the sunlight. "Hey," she mewed, shutting her eyes.

Creampaw watched Hawkfeather come out of the medicine cat's den. "What's up with her? I mean, what was so exciting?" She noticed the warrior pad over to where Brackenstar and Nettlepelt were talking.

Rainpaw shrugged. "Well, apparently Streamskip had whitecough, but it turned into greencough. Anyway, Rushwater said that there was no catmint anywhere. We found some. Not much. It was enough to get one cat better. Luckily there is only one sick cat."

Creampaw nodded her head. "Hopefully there won't be any more of them, then." She rested her head down and twined her tail with Foxstep's, letting out a small purr.

"Hey, I never asked...but how do you feel about Daisynose's kits?" Foxstep asked suddenly, glancing at her. "I don't know how comfortable you are with that, you know, since you're related."

Creampaw frowned, her mind drifting to the fact that Daisynose was pregnant with kittens in leaf-bare. Also, the father was Timberfall, Creampaw's father, while Daisynose was not their mother. _Maybe it's okay if my mother and father drift apart, but he has just gone to another she-cat right after! _Needless to say, she wasn't all too happy with her father.

"Well, I mean, I can't say I'm excited. I mean, Timberfall just left Tawnyfoot." Creampaw snorted as she talked about her parents, hoping their misfortune with love didn't extend to their daughters. _It already has, I suppose. I mean, Dapplepaw is in love with Ashpaw, it took me ages to get over my jealousy to finally be with Foxstep..._

Daisynose poked her head out of the nursery, her swollen belly easily shown. "Timberfall!" she called out for her new mate. "My stomach hurts!"

Creampaw looked away when she saw her father dart to her side, demanding if she needed Rushwater. "Ugh." She tried to forget about it and focus on the fact that she finally had the love of her life laying right beside her.

As she was just about to relax, she spotted Dapplepaw stagger into the medicine cat's den. She appeared weak and fragile, making Creampaw feel a spike of concern. "Is Dapplepaw okay?" she asked Rainpaw, who was also watching.

"Well, I don't know. I thought she was." Rainpaw got up, followed by Creampaw.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Creampaw told Foxstep before jumping down from the Flat Rocks. She followed Rainpaw down to the medicine cat's den where they spotted Dapplepaw curling up in a nest, trembling. "What's wrong?"

Dapplepaw glanced up, shocked to see them there. "Oh, I just have a stupid feather in my throat that's making me cough. Rushwater is having me stay here just to be safe. I'm fine, though." The she-cat fluffed up her fur and shivered. "Just a little cold, that's all."

Some leaves cracked as another cat entered the den. The cat turned out to be Foxstep. "I was just...looking for Rushwater. I have a bellyache, but that's probably because I ate that bad sparrow earlier."

Creampaw felt her heart drop. "I ate that too, and I feel fine." Panic seized her for a brief moment as she looked at the two cats she loved most, and they were sick. "Sit down. R-Rushwater will help."

As if one cue, the medicine cat appeared. "I will certainly try, but I don't have any catmint. So if it is whitecough, they'll need some." He sighed. "It grew so plentiful last year, so it makes no sense that there isn't a trace of it this leaf-bare." He tipped his head to the side curiously. "Ask Brackenstar if you two can make a trip to SunClan to see if you can get them to give us come catmint."

The medicine cat dipped his head to show his dismissal of the two apprentices. Creampaw glanced nervously at both her loved ones before hurrying out of the den.

Brackenstar was still talking with Nettlepelt, his deputy. Both turned their heads as Creampaw skidded, and nearly crashed, to a halted beside them. "Dapplepaw and Foxstep are sick!" she blurted out quickly, scanning their reactions. "And we have no herbs for them. Rushwater wants Rainpaw and I to go to SunClan to see if they'll give us some."

"No," Brackenstar answered immediately. "We won't be asking them for anything." The leader's tail started to twitch to show his disgust at the thought.

"Well, why not?" Nettlepelt urged, frowning at the leader. She shrugged her shoulders. "We're on good terms with them. It doesn't make us seem weak, either. In fact it shows that LeafClan will put away their pride to save some warriors."

The leader shut his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "Fine. Be back before dusk." With that he got up and padded away from them, his tail swishing to show his displeasure.

Creampaw didn't hesitate. She turned tail and bolted for the entrance, hearing Rainpaw scrambling to keep up with her.

The snow burned Creampaw's paws as she ran at full speed toward the SunClan border. _Stupid leaf-bare, _she thought, annoyed. Rainpaw gingerly walked on her own paws, clearly cold but refusing to complain.

"She'll be fine," Rainpaw offered up, clearly hoping to reassure her sister. "Maybe StarClan will save her again? I mean, who knows?" She crouched down, leaping over the Fallen Pine.

Creampaw followed after her, letting out a yelp as she lost her footing. Snow fluttered up into the air as she landed on the other side of the large tree with a small thud. "I'm sure they're getting tired of saving her, don't you think? I mean, how many times are they going to save her before they just stop?"

Rainpaw didn't answer. Instead she continued forward until they were on the edge of the border marking. The feline paused, glancing back at Creampaw. "Do we just, you know, step over?"

"No, I think we wait." Creampaw tried to keep her voice calm, but the anxiety inside of her was killing her. _Will they even have catmint? What if they don't? What if they won't give us some?_

Pawsteps sounded on SunClan's territory. Creampaw flared up her ears and listened. A patrol emerged out of a bush, and Creampaw breathed a sigh of relief to see Ashpaw on the patrol. The other warriors, however, looked a little unsure.

"What are you doing?" an impatient she-act snapped, her tail beginning to flick.

"Flightclaw, calm down," another she-cat meowed to the first. "But she has a valid question...what _are_ you doing here?" She wasn't aggressive, but was clearly ready for an attack.

"Well, one of our cats got sick with greencough, but there isn't any catmint in our territory." Creampaw ducked her head, embarrassed to continue. "LeafClan was hoping that SunClan might have some to spare." She began to second guess this idea of asking another clan for help. Did it really make them sound weak?

The surprise of the SunClan cat's faces was undeniable, making Creampaw's fur heat up even more. "Why send two apprentices? Why not a warrior, or a medicine cat." Flightclaw's voice sounded puzzled. She surveyed them like they were complete mouse-brains.

Rainpaw stepped forward, almost half glancing at Ashpaw. "Well, because it's our sister, Dapplepaw."

Ashpaw's eyes widened with worry, but he kept his mouth clamped and waited for the two warriors to make the choice. He glanced up at them, impatiently waiting for their decision. He was, however, growing noticeable restless.

"Okay, we owe LeafClan. Follow us." The she-cat, who seemed in control of the patrol, started walking toward the inner parts of SunClan territory. Creampaw trailed after her, studying the landscape.

Pine trees were clustered together. Creampaw had difficulty spotting a single maple tree, and in the whole walk only spotted one.

"Here," Ashpaw meowed to them, having fallen back so he could walk beside them. "This is our camp."

Creampaw studied the entrance before ducking in after the cats. She prepared herself for the many stare she and Rainpaw would get from the confused cats.

"What are they doing here?" A yowl broke the silence immediately after they had set foot in camp. "LeafClan cats?"

Creampaw dug her claws into the snow when she saw the source of the loud shriek. It was Rosepaw, who was rolled on her side and resting in the sun. She looked plumper than most cats, like she was eating better.

"Here."

Creampaw gasped as she saw a bundle of herbs at her feet. She was so focused on Rosepaw that she didn't notice Sagewhisker go fetch some.

"Ashpaw will show you out of the territory," Flightclaw meowed dismissively, clearly eager for them to be gone. "You have your herbs, now go."

* * *

"There!" Creampaw exclaimed as she dropped the herbs at Rushwater's feet. "This is a lot! It's enough to cure them, right?"

The medicine cat picked up the herbs carefully. "It's enough to cure one of them," he meowed regretfully. "Some of it has been frozen."

Creampaw's heart sank. She whirled around to face the two sick cats, both who looked equally miserable. She barely noticed as Rushwater left the den, leaving them all alone.

"Give it to...t-to...Foxstep!" Dapplepaw coughed, her voice hoarse. She shivered, breathing heavily. "He is...he is way sicker t-than he says."

"No!" Foxstep growled, his voice indeed sounding a tad bit better. "Dapplepaw's on the brink of dying here. Give those herbs to her now!" The ginger tom looked her in the eye, making her look away. How did he expect her to give Dapplepaw the herbs when he looked at her like that.

Dapplepaw shot the tom cat a mean glare before turning around to face Creampaw again. "Like I said, he looks fine, but he isn't. I...I h-have S-StarClan, remember?" She suppressed a cough to the best of her abilities. She winced at the evident pain, but didn't say anything.

"I don't think they'd bring you back another time," Creampaw meowed remorsefully. She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Can't I split it?"

"No," Foxstep answered with shudder. He curled more tightly into his nest in attempt to get warm."No...we'll...we'll both get half better, but w-without lots of food and warmth we will j-just relapse into this s-state."

"Or you could both get half cured and then heal all the way," Creampaw insisted, her heart shattering as she stared at the cats. "There has to be a way."

Foxstep's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "I love your enthusiasm, Creampaw. I won't eat the herbs if you give them to me." As Creampaw started to interrupt he cut her off. "No, l-let me finish. I know it would hurt you to lose me, b-but losing Dapplepaw would break you."

Creampaw had not realized that she was trembling. She glanced at Dapplepaw, who was trying to get herself together to defend herself. Shutting her eyes, Creampaw pushed the catmint toward her sister, who tried to jerk away from them "N-No!"

Foxstep then turned to the sick she-cat. "Dapplepaw, eat them. I'm...I'm going to be fine."

As if too exhausted to argue, Dapplepaw bent down and reluctantly at the herbs. Creampaw watched her, unsure. What if they _didn_'t work? What then?

"What? Where is the catmint?"

Rainpaw's voice sounded from behind her. Creampaw whirled around in surprise, having not noticed her sister slip into the den. "Dapplepaw...I gave them to her."

Rainpaw's gaze flickered from Creampaw to Dapplepaw, then to Foxstep. "I think you made the right choice."

Creampaw turned away, wincing away from the words. "I didn't choose," she whispered.

It wasn't long until Rushwater returned. The medicine cat gave her a disapproving glare at the fact she had taken it upon herself to give Dapplepaw the medicine. "That was all we had!" he growled, upset.

Creampaw felt too guilty to answer, so Rainpaw piped up. "Dapplepaw is dying! She needed every leaf of it!"

_Oh great StarClan, please let Foxstep live. If he doesn't...it's all my fault._

* * *

**Okay, reviews, please? How about...grr...I have to increase the amount to give me some time to actually write and edit you guys a more entertaining chapter! Okay, 207 reviews.**

**Also, I would also really like to know your thoughts. I was pretty concerned about your reactions...Everyone seems to be expecting an action chapter. Well, I went on the emotional side with this one. **

**Next chapter (and yes, some action): While Dapplepaw's condition slowly improves, Rainpaw tries to remain by Creampaw's side while Foxstep's fate hangs in the balance. She also struggles with Dapplepaw's request that she take the "Rosepaw situation" into her own hands, which leads to a confrontation that could change Rainpaw's plan.**

**Question: HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?! Did you expect this over an actual fight? Do you think Foxstep will survive, or even Dapplepaw? Let me know!  
**

**Side note: We are nearing chapter 20! I will have a little quiz at the end of either chapter 19 or 20. If you answer everything correct, you get to somehow contribute to the story!**


End file.
